Chaos in Domino
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Pretty heart stationary can make anyone go all lovey dovey...But when it comes to a certain forgotten ball of fluff...what meaning does it hold now? She doesn't cry anymore...
1. Mischievous Mystery Girl

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Summary: And you thought it couldn't get wackier…guess what! IT JUST DID! A new buddy comes to town and she's bent on making the most unlikely people fall in love. How will she do it? And why is she called "Fluffy"?

Couples: Tea Gardener (Anzu Masaki)/ Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine/ Joey Wheeler, and others I can't think of…

Disclaimer: I, Lil-Fluffy-Chan, do solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth…I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did I wouldn't be here right now.

'Thoughts'

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 1: "Mischievous Mystery Girl!"

"We are now arriving at Domino City; please fasten seatbelts as we nearer the platform. Thank you." A flight attendant clad in a blue and red uniform walked up and down the aisle checking the seats.

"Finally, Domino City…,"a smirk graced the person's face,"it won't take long now."

Meanwhile………

"Tea, HURRY UP!" Yugi Motou clutched his black book bag as he ran faster…or as fast as his legs could carry.

A pretty blue-eyed girl huffed slightly as she caught up to her vertically challenged friend. "You know Yugi, you hurry too much."

Yugi tried to muster a glare, "I'm well aware of that." Tea just giggled and bounded for the high school.

"YO YUG WAIT UP!" a tall blond boy waved frantically at his two friends. A big goofy grin plastered on his face. Suddenly he tripped painfully with a thud.

"JOEY!" Tea and Yugi rushed to their now recently fallen friend.

"I'm alright, I'm alright! Nuttin but a bump here an there." Joey got up with a sudden jolt of energy. "Aye Joey one day you'll get more than a 'bump here and there'!" Tristan patted his blond friend on the back hard.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The geek convention?" a velvet deep voice spoke from the open window of a black limo.

"Kaiba…"Joey snarled loudly as a tall lanky form dressed in the mandatory blue blazer and pants exited the sleek vehicle.

Seto Kaiba directed his icy glare to Joey, "Don't you snarl at me, mutt."

"WAT DID YOU SAY!" Joey tried to lunge at the taller boy. Tristan grabbed Joey by the arms to prevent physical contact with the two boys.

"Come on Joey, he's not worth it." Tea put a reassuring hand on Joey's shoulder.

Kaiba glared at her, "I wasn't talking to you, cheerleader." Tea glared right back, "Well good for you Kaiba!" Kaiba gave them one final glare then left with his black trench coat billowing in the summer breeze.

"I am so glad we are not gonna be around that guy during the summer vacation." Tristan released Joey's arms.

"You said it, he acts like he's got a pole stuck up his-"

"JOEY!"

Yugi just shook his head, "Let's just get to class before Mr. Rain catches us late."

"Welcome to our learning facility! I hope you find our school a wonderful experience!" Principal Hendrix cheerfully introduced.

"I'm happy to be here sir." a soft voice spoke within the office. The principal just smiled and handed the schedule over, "Your first class is with Mr. Rain."

"I swear one day, I'll get Kaiba for treating us like dirt." Joey vowed as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Joey, how does today feel any different from any other day?" Tristan doodled in his notebook. Tea sighed softly and turned her attention to her textbook. A cold feeling rushed down her spine so suddenly, it was like an ice cube sliding down her back. She turned around ever so slightly to find Seto Kaiba staring at her. His fixated gaze and facial expression was hard to read as they stared at each other, neither of them dared to move.

"Ahem, settle down, settle down. JOSEPH WHEELER, GET THOSE LEGS BACK ON THE GROUND!" Joey fell over from the shock. "Anyway," Mr. Rain cleared his throat, "we have a new student today, her name is DeAnna Hiromi, and I expect you all to set a good example for her."

A girl strolled in; a small child-like smile caressed her face. She had dark brown hair brought up into a ponytail with tendrils of burgundy framing her face and bangs shielding her dark brown, slightly golden eyes.

She bowed to the front of the class, "I am glad to be here."

Kaiba sneered, 'Great another groupie.' He crossed his arms and moved his icy gaze to another unsuspecting victim. DeAnna looked into the faces of her peers, 'Not exactly the school I would expect for famous duelists.'

Mr. Rain nodded his head and grunted, "You will take your seat next to Mr. Kaiba over there." Kaiba scowled and glared at the traitorous empty seat next to him.

DeAnna froze, 'Kaiba…well this keeps getting better and better.'

"I feel sorry for her." Tristan whispered to Yugi and Tea.

"The girl's got no idea what's gonna happen to her." Joey replied as he once again leaned back in his seat.

Kaiba scowled again as DeAnna kept peeking at him, "Can you please stop staring at me, I know you must be dieing sitting next to me, but just stop!" DeAnna's mouth fell to the floor, 'Geez, this guy is exactly what they all said.'

She turned away and set her gaze on her fellow classmates. 'Not a single one looks right…sigh how exactly does (1.) Mr. BEWD wants me to find a suitable partner?' DeAnna just shrugged and looked back to the front of the room.

A shrill noise rang throughout the school. "HI! My name is-"Tea bounced over to DeAnna at the end of class.

DeAnna interrupted her, "Tea Gardener, I know."

Tea looked shocked but recovered quickly, "Well let me introduce my friends! There's Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke."

"Quite the group of friends." DeAnna replied as she glanced at each of their faces.

"Yeah…we'd been through a lot together." Tea smiled gently at past memories. DeAnna just nodded her head, "Anyone else, that's your friend?"

"Not that I know that comes to this school, why?"

DeAnna just shook her head, "Just asking."

"You geeks still here? I thought you left already." Kaiba leaned on the wall of the classroom.

"Shad up Kaiba! We're not talkin to you!" Joey retorted at Kaiba's remark.

Tea glared at Kaiba before turning her attention to DeAnna, "Ignore him, we learned not to get involved with him."

"So…Dena was it?" Joey sat on the desk.

"It's DeAnna." DeAnna corrected.

"Anyway, Dena-"

"DEANNA!" DeAnna corrected again her face growing a soft shade of red.

Joey looked shocked, "Alright, alright calm down. Take a chill pill!"

"What Joey is trying to say is you gotta nickname?" Duke pushed Joey's head onto the desk.

DeAnna looked puzzled but then smiled like a Cherise Cat, "I do."

"Then tell us!" Tristan pushed Duke out of the way.

"It's…Fluffy!" DeAnna laughed. Everyone became stock still, the air got heavy, and the room became silent. Even Kaiba froze, 'Who is this freak show! I got to stop staying overnight at Kaiba Corp.'

Suddenly Joey burst out laughing, "HA HA HA HA!" Joey fell to the ground clutching his stomach from laughter.

"How exactly did you get the nickname…um Fluffy?" Yugi hesitated.

DeAnna just smiled, "I'm not tellin."

"You know what forget I even asked." Yugi sweat dropped and took his books.

"Was it something I said?" DeAnna cocked her head to the side. Joey patted her shoulder, "It's alright…FLUFFY! HA HA!" Joey pounded his fist on the desk.

"Joey, stop it!" Tea hit Joey over the head.

"Owww…that hurt!" Joey whined.

Tea smiled at DeAnna, I mean Fluffy, and spoke "We better get to our next class."

DeAnna smirked softly, "I think I found my target."

"Well see ya tomorrow Fluffy!" Joey waved like a lunatic.

DeAnna smiled and walked away. 'Well today wasn't a total loss.' She turned from a corner and walked down the sidewalk. 'I better call Mr. BEWD and report.'

DeAnna walked through the door of an apartment and immediately grabbed the phone. Dialing the number she pounced onto her couch.

"Hello?" a young voice answered the phone.

"Sir it's me."

"Ah Fluffy…what news do have?"

Fluffy smiled, "Tea Gardener is her name, and it seems you were right when you chose her for your brother."

"Perfect, how fast can you get the two together?"

Fluffy frowned slightly, "Two weeks at tops."

"THAT LONG!"

"I know, but your brother is such a complex character. It's going to be hard getting him with a girl."

"I see," the voice sighed, "just do your best then. Make sure you don't get caught though!"

"Oh sir you don't need to worry. I'm going to start looking around for signs of affection tomorrow."

"I trust you Fluffy, but if my brother finds out-"

"He'll kill you, I know sir. But why worry when you got the best matchmaker in Japan and the U.S."

He laughed, "Good luck, Fluffy, oh and Fluffy?"

Fluffy perked up, "Yes sir?"

"Don't torture Seto too much, ok?"

"Got it Mr. BEWD! But he shouldn't worry about me."

"Alright, good bye Fluffy."

"Good bye, sir." Fluffy hung up the phone and smiled, "It's gonna be a LONG two weeks for Mr. Seto Kaiba and Miss. Tea Gardener, a **very **long two weeks."

(1.) Mr. BEWD means Mister Blue Eyes White Dragon.

FIRST CHAPTER DONE! YAY! Who was Fluffy talking to on the phone? Why is she called the best matchmaker in Japan and the U.S.? Will the questions stop? CHECK NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 2 "Snooping & Squirt Guns" . Until next time…Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!


	2. Snooping and Squirt Guns

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Lil-Fluffy-Chan here with…THE SECOND CHAPTER! Woohoo! Anyway…I just wanna thank all you lovely readers who actually bothered with my story! So sob sob thank you…I need a minute…OK I'm BACK! Fluffy needs more information on Seto and Tea and what better way to find it…GO SNOOPING FOR CLUES! It's all chaos here!

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler/ Mai Valentine, and maybe more…

Disclaimer: YES I OWN YU-GI-OH! gets smacked by Seto owwwwww…ok I don't own it…all I own is my OC, FLUFFY!

'Thoughts'

(Me just annoying you!)

_**Chaos in Domino**_

**__**

Chapter 2: "Snooping and Squirt Guns"

Mokuba smirked mischeviously as he hung the phone up. Fluffy was a very interesting ally. He jumped off the table he was currently sitting on and took a pen. He scribbled a couple of words and sealed it in an envelope. 'Let's just hope, big brother doesn't find out.' Mokuba stuffed the envelope into the mailbox. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Ok just to make sure you understand Mokuba was the person Fluffy was chatting with last chapter. Just making sure.)

* * *

Fluffy shrugged her book bag off and shoved it into her locker. The school day ended quicker than she thought, being that she'd only been there for two days. Slinging a purse over her shoulder she set off down the hallways. No one was in sight except the drama club practicing their play and a couple of students studying in the library. Lucky for Fluffy Tea and Seto were still at school. A perfect chance to study and dig a little information on the two.

Seto strolled through the hallways, nothing special just working on a little change of scenery. Fluffy leaped behind a trash can. 'Ewwww I smell old gym socks!' Fluffy winced in disgust. Fluffy took a notepad from her purse and studied him. Seto's long form seemed to tower over his locker.

For five straight minutes she sat watching him do something in his locker. 'If I have to stay here all night and watch him stare at his locker I will kill myself.' Fluffy banged her head off the trash can.

"I know! That's so stupid!" Loud laughter echoed the empty hallways. Fluffy perked up to see Tea walking and laughing with a fellow male classmate. Suddenly Seto slammed his locker and leaned on it glaring at the unwanted guests.

'Hello, what do we have here?' Fluffy leaned closer to listen in.

"If it isn't Gardener and…you are?" Seto's sapphire eyes narrowed at the boy accompanying Tea.

"D-Dai-Daisuke…"the boy stuttered he was a nervous-wreck.

"Kaiba leave him alone!" Tea stood in front of Daisuke.

Kaiba sneered then glared once more at Daisuke, "I have no time for this."

'Interesting…it seems Kaiba is jealous.' Fluffy got even closer but she soon regretted it.

BANG! CRASH! And out comes Fluffy! Seto stopped in his tracks and looked back at Fluffy. His face growing crimson with anger "YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?" He grabbed Fluffy by the collar.

"Hee hee, now would you look at that I found my notepad." Fluffy grinned as she held up her notepad.

"Fluffy, why were you behind that trash can?" Tea eyed Fluffy as if she would suddenly blow up.

Fluffy waved her hand at Tea, "Well if it isn't Tea, what's up?"

"Don't change the subject, DeAnna!" Kaiba yelled in her face.

"It's Fluffy." DeAnna corrected him.

Kaiba grew even redder in the face, "Whatever, I don't care if you're called Dark Magician Girl! WHY WERE YOU HIDING!"

Fluffy laughed nervously, "Ha ha what do you mean hiding? I wasn't hiding I was trying to find my notepad."

Kaiba eyed her cautiously then smirked, "Then why don't we check that little notepad of yours shall we?" Kaiba's voice was oddly calm for his behavior before.

Fluffy's eyes grew wide, "Eh!"

Kaiba smirked even more, "You heard me, let's check that little notepad of yours."

"Ha ha! You don't wanna do that!" she squeaked.

"Oh but I do."

And with that Fluffy did the most shocking thing anyone has ever dared to do in the presence of Seto Kaiba. SQUIRT! A stream of water hit Seto right in the face. He dropped Fluffy and she ran out of the school.

"Oh my!" Tea's jaw dropped to the floor. 'Fluffy just squirt Kaiba in the face with a squirt gun.'

"I'm going to KILL her!" Seto rushed out to catch Fluffy. His face was crimson with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

"Um…Daisuke we better go." Tea glanced behind to see a collapsed Daisuke.

"OH MY GOD! DAISUKE ARE YOU OK!" Tea shook Daisuke but all he did was giggle and blow raspberries.

"sigh Great…"

* * *

Fluffy ran and skid across the corner and jumped into a bush outside of the school gates. She peeked through the bushy leaves and held her breath. 'Damn where did she go?' Seto stomped over his sapphire eyes darting over every possible exit.

Fluffy snickered softly and got out her little blue squirt gun. Aiming right at his face she pulled the trigger. A long stream of cold water spurted into Seto's face getting his bangs and sideburns drenched. Seto's eye twitched and sped over to the bush, where Fluffy was recently hiding in, and pulled back the twigs and leafy problem-inducing leaves. His eyes twitched even more no one was in the bush, a drop of water rolled off his nose and onto a little piece a paper. Picking it up cautiously, he studied the confines of the little piece of paper.

* * *

Fluffy laughed out loud, he was all too easy to fool. Fluffy literally leaped over the stairs to her apartment and closed the door with a slam! Suddenly she stopped and opened the door again.

"DARNIT FLUFFY, STOP OPENING AND SHUTTING THE DOOR!" An elderly woman brandished a broom at Fluffy from below.

"Sorry Mrs. Kimcha!" Fluffy took a hold of an envelope and slammed the door again. 'Stupid old coot! It's MY apartment not HERS!' Fluffy fumed and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Fluffy,_

_It's me, Mokuba; anyway I want you to meet me at Café Deli-Moon as soon as possible. I need to know how you're gonna hook Seto and Tea up. That's about it…SEE YA!_

_Your Boss,_

_Mokuba Kaiba_

Fluffy rushed into her room and shut the door.

* * *

"Fluffy! What took you?" Mokuba jumped up from his seat.

"Well," Fluffy sat down, "I sort of how you say…tortured your brother."

Mokuba sighed, "How did I know this was going to happen?"

"Because you're smart sir." Fluffy replied.

Mokuba looked at Fluffy, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Fluffy."

Now it was Fluffy's turn to sigh, "I know sir."

"Stop calling me sir, Fluffy!"

Fluffy put her hands up to defend herself, "It's not my fault, the people I'm usually serving are…"

"Are what Fluffy?" Mokuba stared at Fluffy curiously.

"Um they're older…taller…and does not look like a kid almost into puberty…" Fluffy squeaked. Mokuba ocean blue eyes went wide like saucers.

Fluffy shoved the subject away, "How about we just forget about that and get to the real subject?"

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba leaned into his seat and put on his best godfather face. "So what exactly are you gonna do?"

Fluffy smirked, "First we're gonna…"

* * *

Seto fumed silently as he walked back to the school. TWICE…she tricked him twice…in a row nonetheless. 'That sneaky little vixen she will pay for her insolence!' Seto spun his locker dial to the exact combination.

Slamming his locker he saw Tea collecting books from the ground. Her chestnut brown hair seemed to cradle her peach face. Her full lips were pouted slightly as she crouched down picking the textbooks and notebooks. Seto almost forgot about Fluffy…keyword: ALMOST. He smirked and made his way to Tea. 'I'll get Fluffy later…'

* * *

"So you see its fool-proof as long as no one finds out." Fluffy smiled as she closed her notepad.

Mokuba closed his eyes and nodded his head then he opened his eyes, "But what if…what if someone gets involved?"

Fluffy put her head in the palms of her hands, "Then…this plan of ours…goes straight down the drain."

"I was afraid of that." Mokuba crossed his legs and frowned.

Fluffy smiled suddenly, "You know you look just like your brother right now."

"Really?" Fluffy's smile grew wider. "No lie."

Mokuba grinned, "Well thanks for the enlightening plan, Fluffy, but I got to go."

Fluffy stood, "I got to go too. I'm gonna get better protection facing that brother of yours."

Mokuba pushed his chair in and started for the door, "Well it's not my fault you…what exactly did you do to him?"

Fluffy smirked mischievously, "Oh nothing dangerous just something to do with a squirt gun."

"What the…a squirt gun?" Mokuba stopped in his tracks. Fluffy just smiled and walked out the door.

'I'll never understand that girl.' Mokuba sighed and walked out the door.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba halted; his eyes wide, "B-Brother…!"

o.O DID SETO FIND OUT OR…………It's a battle between secrecy and truth! Who will win…Seto or Mokuba? AND…why is Tea with Seto! ALL CHAOS ENSUES WITH CHAPTER 3 "Evil, Psychotic Pink Marshmallows Galore" It's all fun and games until evil pink marshmallows attack! Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Swimmurgirl- THANKS! You're sweet!**

**SportZScooby- I'm glad you think it's so intriguing and cool!**

**Kyo-kitty- :P…you're so weird you know…ha ha just kidding!**


	3. Evil,Psychotic Pink Marshmallows Galore

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

I'm so loved…ha ha anyway…WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE! Today we find Fluffy's weakness…what is it? And what's Seto gonna do about it? All chaotic mishaps happen in this tale! With her job on the line will the ever cute Fluffy succeed?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler/ Mai Valentine…and maybe more…

Disclaimer: If some strange reason you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh…then make sure you visit a mental clinic soon…I other words…I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

'Thoughts

(Me just annoying you.)

_**Chaos in Domino**_

**__**

Chapter 3: "Evil, Psychotic Pink Marshmallows Galore"

Tea peeked behind Seto's shoulder and gasped at the two people in front. "Mokuba…Fluffy…why are you here?"

Fluffy's chocolate eyes widen, "Tea?"

Seto looked between Tea and Fluffy and hissed, "So now you're messing with my brother's head! Who do you think you are anyway!"

Fluffy just smiled, "Why I'm Fluffy, of course!"

Mokuba fell over from shock, 'This girl is INSANE!'

Seto just stood there, mouth a gaped, "Wha…Who…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Fluffy tilted her head, "I already answered that question, Seto Kaiba." His face grew redder by the minute.

"Um…maybe we should go somewhere else and have this conversation?" Tea moved from behind Seto.

Fluffy shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't…gotta dentist appointment right now."

Seto grabbed Fluffy's wrist. Fluffy glared at Seto, "LET GO YOU PSYCHO!"

He chuckled darkly and tightened his iron-grip, "Look who's talking."

"Look all I want to know," he calmly spoke, "is why you were with my brother?"

Fluffy looked straight at his face, "I was just coming to get a drink and I happened to meet up with Mokuba…is that a crime?"

"Another question…how do you know my brother?"

"OH, COME ON! You guys are like super famous in America! WHY SHOULDN'T I KNOW, WHEN YOUR FACE IS IN EVERY MAGAZINE?" Fluffy waved her other arm violently in the air to prove her point.

"So in other words you're some demented girl who's stalking my brother." Seto smirked in her face waiting for her to blow up in rage.

"Sta-stalking…HOW DID YOU GET THAT STATEMENT!" Fluffy yelled in his face.

Seto just sneered and let go of her wrist roughly, "Word of advice…stay away from my brother and me, or…you'll live to regret it."

Fluffy glared at Seto's retreating form, Mokuba followed. He brushed his shoulder against her arm and whispered, "I want a report in four days…be careful."

Fluffy looked down at the sidewalk, "Understand sir…you be careful too."

Mokuba nodded and jogged the rest. Fluffy sighed softly then narrowed her brown eyes, "Now…what about you Tea?"

"EH! Oh…umm…I gotta go!" Tea rushed past Fluffy and practically sprinted down the street.

'Something is going on…and it's not by me…' Fluffy turned and briskly left leaving the leaves spiraling in the breeze.

* * *

"So you see that blah blah blah is equivalent to blah blah blah, and if done correctly is the sum of blah blah…" Mr. Rain went on with his algebra lecture. Fluffy twirled her No.2 pencil. She was trying oh so hard to stay away from Seto…didn't work. Yet again she was stuck sitting next to Mr. I-have-a-500-mile-personal-space-radius.

She dropped her pencil on her desk and looked around. First she set her gaze upon Tea, nothing special just her and writing in her notebook. Next was Joey, who was whispering and hollowing with laughter with Tristan. Yugi was totally absorbed in a conversation with Ryou, probably about Duel Monsters. Duke was flirting with some girl. She yawned and put her head into her arms, suddenly a shock of icy air brushed against her skin.

She peeked from her arm; a cascade of brown shrouded her face, 'What was that…'

Seto huffed, he glared at Fluffy, and she squeaked and decided to interest herself in a manga. 'He staring at me…WHY! I didn't do anything wrong!' Fluffy was starting to have a nervous breakdown.

Suddenly something collided with her head; it was…a…PINK MARSHMALLOW! Fluffy freaked out silently and watched the squishy material lay untouched on her desk. The bell rang shortly afterward.

* * *

"YO! Fluff…hello are you there," Joey waved a hand in front of her face, "its lunchtime the best part of the day…are you even wit us?"

Fluffy just stared at the pink marshmallow, mesmerized by the sweet item placed on her desk. Seto seemed amused and a little freaked, a marshmallow…what will we think of next?

Tristan picked up the marshmallow and shoved it in her face, "Are ya gonna eat it, or what?" Fluffy pushed her chair until it collided with the other desk.

"I'm guessing that's a no…oh well!" Tristan tossed the marshmallow and opened his mouth waiting for the pink goodness.

Fluffy snatched the marshmallow and started to stab it. Seto almost fell out of his chair, 'SHE IS STABBING A MARSHMALLOW!' She stopped and started to breathe heavily.

"Um…Fluff?" Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

Fluffy got up suddenly and rushed out the door. "She has finally snapped." Tristan watched her leave, leaving her books and the mutilated marshmallow.

"No…I think she's just loco!" Joey picked up her books.

"That's mean Joey! Maybe she had bad memories about…um…a marshmallow!" Tea stuck up for her new friend.

"Tea, we're talking about a marshmallow. I'm not sure someone would have a bad memory about one." Yugi took Fluffy's pencil, which was recently lodged in the marshmallow.

"Well…sure it sounds a little weird but we got to stay with her. She's our friend."

"Listen to yourself, Gardener," Kaiba sneered, "Fluffy's a psycho and you know it. Remember yesterday?"

"WAT DO YA MEAN YESTERDAY!" Joey wheeled over at Tea.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tea yelled back at Joey.

Seto closed his eyes and smirked, then he opened them, "Believe what you want, Gardener."

Joey was ready to pounce on the CEO, "I am so gonna get him before this year is over." Fluffy's books, papers spilled out of her textbooks and a certain secret notebook drops to the ground.

"I'm going to find Fluffy. I'm worried about her." Tea took her books and sprinted out.

Joey grumbled and picked up Fluffy's books. Tristan crouched down and took a look at her notepad. "Holy spit!" Tristan exclaimed as he flipped through the written pages.

"What's wrong Tristan?" Yugi peeked over Tristan shoulder.

"Oh my…"

"Awright, awright! Wat the flippin are you looking at!" Joey huffed as he yelled after the seventh time the two were shouting over the notepad.

Joey read the first line and fell over. He pointed at the notepad in Tristan's hand as if it was poisonous, "OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly a bright golden light engulfed Yugi. "It looks like we're going to have to find this Fluffy person. It seems she likes to mess with other people's business." Yami power-walked out the door.

"Is it me…or did the pharaoh walk out just now?" Tristan's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Ya know…I don't understand what just happened." Joey replied.

Tristan looked at Joey weirdly, "You don't understand **ANYTHING** Joey."

"Watch it!"

* * *

'I gotta get out of here!' Fluffy pushed through the lunch crowd looking for an exit.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into an empty classroom. She landed ungracefully into a desk and slammed her shoulder into the metal desk legs. "So…I would never expect you to be scared of a marshmallow." A deep voice drawled.

Chocolate eyes widen, "Who ever said I was afraid of a marshmallow, Kaiba?"

Seto smirked and leaned on the teacher's desk, "Your actions speak otherwise."

Fluffy glared, "You think you're so great. News flash Seto Kaiba, you're not!"

Seto chuckled wryly, "Heh that's the best you can do?"

Fluffy's eye twitched then something collided into her head, "What the…"

Seto had to forcefully refrain himself from laughing out loud. Another pink marshmallow lay in her hand. "GAH!" Fluffy threw the marshmallow.

She stood up and five more pink terrors fell from the ceiling or side. Seto stopped laughing and stared at Fluffy. She was almost over the edge as more pink marshmallows poured over top or tickled her side.

"THAT'S IT!" Fluffy stomped to the door and outside faster than you can say "Mind Crush"! Seto watched as the last of the marshmallows fall off the desk and onto the floor.

'Weird brat…who is scared of a marshmallow? Is she allergic?' Seto snorted and stepped over the pink mess.

"Kaiba!" Seto looked up at the sound of a deep loud voice.

His sapphire eyes widen then narrowed into indigo slits, "Yami……"

Yami glared at Seto, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

Yami's crimson eyes darkened, "Fluffy…I need her."

* * *

'Does everyone want me to snap!' Fluffy's eyes darted toward all exits.

"FLUFFY!" Fluffy halted and twirled around.

Yami crossed his arms around his chest, "We need to talk."

'Oh no…'

Oh my…so the truth is revealed…uh NO! THE STORY DOES NOT END YET! Can Fluffy fool the one and only pharaoh? And who is this mystery person who's making Fluffy's job harder? Will the plan succeed? AND WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: "Great Pools of…BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!"

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Swimmurgirl- Thanks…good try figuring out what the pink marshmallows are? LoL! I'll be sure to read the rest of your fan fics…once I get time…STUPID SCHOOL!**

**Kyo-kitty- Stay off the caffeine ok? Answer to your questions: I don't think I will put the Evil pink shirts… (If you haven't noticed I HATE pink!) Also this chapter I did think about the plot before I put the title up.**

**QueenofHearts4u- THANKS! Mokuba is such a stinker…LoL! EVIL PINK MARSHMALLOWS ATTACK! Ok I need to get more sleep…**

**The Cougar- Dude you're AWESOME! I'm glad you think I did a good job…also thanks for reviewing my other stories!**

**SportZScooby- Well…I guess I already answered your question from me reviewing you…so I'll just say…THANK YOU! LoL!**

**Nightfall2525- Someday there will be a date…but not now. LoL! Fluffy is like a part of me…I'm like totally hyper and bent on matchmaking. Ok…I'm talking too much…**


	4. Great Pools of BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Chapter 4 up with more romance and chaotic fun! Finally…and I thought it would just go on and on with no romance…guess I'm wrong…ANYWAY! I had a very bad week…it made me cry…BOO HOO! But I'm better, much, much better. Yami and Fluffy meet and a tiny Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly about terrorizing everyone! O.O will the madness stop?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler/ Mai Valentine, and maybe more…probably not but…maybe…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if you think I do…may the evil psychotic pink marshmallow visit you…

'Thoughts'

(Me just annoying you!)

'_Flashbacks'_

_**Chaos in Domino**_

**__**

Chapter 4: "Great Pools of…BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!"

Yami glared daggers at Fluffy, "So you're Fluffy…you don't look fluffy…"

'WHAT THE-'Seto crashed into the ground.

Fluffy's eye twitched, "Um it's just a nickname dude."

Yami averted his gaze to Seto, "Who is this 'dude' of which she speaks?"

Seto yet again almost fell over, "…"

"Right…well nice meeting ya gotta go, bye!" Fluffy turned her heel.

Yami took a step closer, his voice rang with authority, "Are you the one who is trying to make Kaiba and Tea a couple!"

Everyone in the hallway stared at Fluffy. She could feel her cheeks pale slightly, "None of the sort."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Look I don't even KNOW you! Why would I lie?"

Yami went into his pocket, "Then you will prove your innocence…I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"Sorry Mr. High and Almighty I'm not into those kinds of things." Fluffy crossed her arms.

Yami closed his eyes, "Then tell the truth."

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Yami opened his crimson eyes, "Then duel me."

"I REFUSE TO DUEL YOU!" Fluffy's face grew red.

"What is going on here? Mr. Motou, Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Hiromi why aren't you in the cafeteria!" screeched an elderly woman in her fifty's.

"We'll finish this later." Yami glared and walked into the cafeteria. Seto sighed softly and walked past Fluffy.

'This isn't good…this isn't good at all.' Fluffy disappeared in the late lunch crowd.

* * *

"Seto! Big brother!" a sing-song voice bubbled in the office.

"For the fifth time. Mokuba, no!" Seto rubbed his temples in irritation.

Mokuba's bottom lip quivered and his ocean blue eyes grew big and watery, "Why not?"

Seto looked the other way as Mokuba started to sniffle loudly, 'I'm not listening, nope not a single word…LA LA LA not listening!' If there was one thing that made the great Seto Kaiba fall to his knees it was the puppy dog pout. A truly ingenious stunt pulled only perfectly by his brother.

He glanced quickly but soon regrets it for fake tears cascaded down Mokuba's child-like face. 'Bravo Mokuba…bravo.' Seto sighed.

"Alright, alright you can do whatever you wanted to do."

Miraculously the tears ceased as Mokuba squealed and bounded out of his office door.

Seto just shook his head and went back to Kaiba Corp.'s stock. Ten maybe fifteen minutes past quickly and all was quiet…maybe too quiet. A soft creaking noise echoed in the office. The air stilled and a chill ran down Seto's spine. 'God it's cold! Why is it so cold?' Seto glanced at the door to see it was opened slightly.

'Did Mokuba close the door?' Seto thought as he got up from his chair. Shutting it he saw a skinny blue-white tail peeking from behind his couch. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Yeah he has a couch in his office…the guy's a walking moneybag!) He looked again only to find it gone. Seto shook his head, "Number one on my to-do list: Get more sleep."

Suddenly smoke rose from his chair, "HOLY SPIT!" He grabbed his trench coat and banged it off his black 5000 office chair. Blue smoke sizzled in the air, his chair was saved…or so he thought.

A tiny growl rumbled under his desk. His fine eyebrow arched as he got on all four. "Great now I'm acting like the mutt." He mumbled as he felt around the floor. He felt something scaly and pulled it.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Fluffy looked both ways as several secretaries rushed past her not honoring her with a hint of acknowledgement. 'Bunch of snotty prissy wanna-bes!' Fluffy thought as she entered the elevator. She was dressed in a sleeve-less silver turtleneck with a black skirt and white boots. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: The boots are like Seto's Battle City outfit boots only white.)

'Why did Mokuba ask me to meet him here anyway? His brother is the boss here!' Fluffy pushed the number five for her floor stop.

_'Fluffy threw her black bag on her couch and went to her fridge. Getting a small brown bottle labeled 'Vita5000'. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Yet again me here…Vita5000 is a Korean non carbonated soft drink with lots of vitamin C. Currently I was drinking it and I felt that I wanted to put it in my story.)_

_Suddenly the phone rang; Fluffy leaped onto the sofa and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"_

_"Fluffy, it's me, Mokuba, I need you to come over to Kaiba Corp. right away. Go to the fifth floor, room "Conference A"."_

_"Sir, wait, your brother-"_

_"Don't worry about him, just come!"_

_Fluffy's eyes widen, "A-Alright!"_

_"Ok, bye, see you there!" Mokuba hung up. Fluffy stared at the phone. "What am I doing here! I GOTTA GO!"'_

She strolled through the fifth floor hallways until she came across a room called "Conference A". She turned the doorknob and pushed the gray door. The room was a dull white with midnight blue carpet. There was a long table at least seating ten people comfortably. It was empty except the young man staring at her.

"Fluffy."

"Mokuba…"

Mokuba put a hand over his face, "We gotta problem Fluffy, and it's a big one."

* * *

Seto stared at the culprit of his chair's almost fiery demise. He was dumbstruck beyond words and that was big thing. Big sapphire eyes matching his own, a curved Bluish-white body, with sharp teeth and ivory talons, and a small tail that seemed to have a mind of its own. What Seto had in his hand was none other than a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon…

* * *

Fluffy sat down on the other side of him, "What do you mean we have a problem?"

Mokuba took his hand away from his face, "Someone has a crush on Seto."

"Well that's really no surprise-"

Mokuba interrupted her, "It's not just any fan girl we're talking about."

Fluffy watched Mokuba and asked, "Who is it?"

Mokuba gritted his teeth, "Serenity, Serenity Wheeler…"

"Not good…not good at all…"

* * *

Tea wrote the last of her English essay and set her pencil down. She stretched her slim back and yawned softly. She pulled her slender legs from under her and set them on her plush sky blue carpet. 'The past few days have been hectic.' Tea walked silently down her hall out of her room. Her bare feet brushed the hardwood floor as she stepped down her staircase.

Tea then suddenly smirked, somewhat like Kaiba, "I think I'll pay Kaiba a visit…"

* * *

"Well I hate to say it…but…someone likes Tea too." Fluffy looked down at the ground.

"WHAT? WHO!" Mokuba slammed his palms on the table.

"It seems Yugi and his counter-part, Yami, have a crush on her too, besides your brother."

Mokuba perked up, "My brother likes Tea!"

"It has come to my attention he seems to acknowledge her more than others."

"English please."

Fluffy sweat dropped, "What I meant to say was Kaiba is nicer to her than other girls."

"How can you tell?"

Fluffy smiled, "It's the secret of the matchmaker. Ya gotta see what's behind the masks not just assume it's impossible."

"I didn't ask for a long explanation." Mokuba sighed.

Fluffy puffed out her cheeks, "You mean…you VERY mean!"

Mokuba smiled, "Not my fault."

"That reminds me, how did you distract your brother, I mean he's like a fly on sugar. He just won't go away!"

Mokuba smirked and leaned in his chair, "Oh a little project I was working for awhile."

Fluffy eyed Mokuba, "Somehow it sounds very evil and annoying."

Mokuba laughed, "I know!"

"So what is it?"

* * *

Seto stared at the almost believable dragon perched on his desk, giggling and roaring cutely. 'This is INSANE! There are no such things as dragons…are there? NO! There is absolutely no possible explanation for a dragon to sitting on my desk! I must be hallucinating! Yeah that's right…I'm not crazy this all a figment of my mature mind. Great now I'm talking to myself.' He was so deep in thought he didn't notice his phone ringing along with the baby dragon's barks and stomps.

* * *

Tea closed her pink cell-phone, Seto wasn't answering, and Fluffy wasn't home for her to invite. She sighed softly and boarded the bus heading into downtown. Her bag sitting on her feet and her thumbs twiddling, a past habit she never quit. 'The day is so nice. I wonder what the gang is doing.'

A figure averted his gaze from his magazine and instantly grinned mischievously. His black hair spiked out but not as extreme as Yugi's. His almost bronze eyes flickered with mischief. He set his magazine down and waited until the next stop. 'Don't worry sis, big bro is coming!'

* * *

"Well, Fluffy it was fun while it lasted but I don't want to frustrate my brother too much."

Fluffy stepped out of the door, "I think this little plan of ours won't be as long as I thought."

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's just I have this feeling that maybe all your brother needs is a little push and some time alone with Tea." Fluffy shrugged as she stepped by the elevator pressing the down button.

"Do you think it will last?"

"Hmmm…it's hard to tell really. They're both good people but they just don't know when to quit in an argument."

Mokuba watched the numbers ride all the way up to the top floor and dwindle down to the fifth, "So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying don't get surprise if they have a fight."

Mokuba closed his eyes then opened his eyes quickly, "Oh no…"

Fluffy looked at Mokuba questioning. "Get out of here!" Mokuba started to push Fluffy to the staircase.

"What!"

"I said…get out of here!" Mokuba finally succeeded into pushing Fluffy out the door entering the staircase. And right on the target, Seto Kaiba walked out and not too happy if I might add.

* * *

"Um…excuse me…Miss…please I need to ask you something?" Tea tried to get the attention of the receptionist. But all she was doing was babbling away like a lunatic only saying, 'Oh MY GOD!' or 'NO WAY!'

Suddenly a hand came slamming down on the desk. The startled receptionist dropped the phone back on the receiver and glared at the person who dared interrupt her. Her jaw fell straight down; a handsome man maybe in his early 20's stood in front of her. His poise was bent with a strange sort of authority, his long hair spread out going in every direction, and brown bronze eyes glistened under half-moon glasses. His clothes were a black vest with a crescent moon on the back, white baggy pants, and black and white gloves not covering the fingers except the thumb.

"Where is Seto Kaiba's office?" his voice had a suave gangster accent.

"T-the top f-floor." She stuttered and fixed her hair. He rolled his eyes and walked away leaving a very flustered receptionist and confused Tea.

Tea suddenly jolted back to reality and followed the man to the elevator.

* * *

"Why are you here Mokuba?" Seto questioned as he clutched a bag in his right hand.

"Eh…oh no reason…what's in the bag?" Mokuba peeked at the staircase doorway.

Seto followed Mokuba's glance, "Is someone else here?"

"OH NO! I mean…no, no there isn't." Mokuba laughed weirdly waving the subject off.

The bag rustled and then ripped right in half, Seto cursed silently under his breath as the little annoyance burst out the plastic bag. Its thin mouth curved into a grin as it waddled to Mokuba. Then as if things couldn't get any worse…it said a word…"mommy"…

* * *

The elevator stopped on the top floor, the man walked out and strolled down the hallway.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Tea yelled running to catch up to the man.

"What?" the man looked back at her.

"Um…I just wanna say thanks for getting that ladies attention for me."

The man glared at her, "I didn't do it for you." He turned around and walked back to the elevator.

"Hey didn't you want to see Kaiba?"

"Can't you see…he's not there." With that the man closed the elevator leaving Tea alone.

* * *

"Mommy…Mokuba…" Seto towered over his little brother.

"Yes big brother!" Mokuba cheerfully answered his voice wavering slightly with guiltiness.

"Don't yes me, what is that thing!" Seto pointed at the little dragon that was nuzzling Mokuba's leg.

Mokuba picked it up, "Ok you caught me, it's my project that I've spent a LONG time on and I wanted to see your reaction. But I forgot to disable its attack mechanism and it must have wanted to come back to me."

Seto eyed his little brother; innocent as he may look the little schemer was planning something he would not want to be a part of, "So who else is here?"

"No one else is here."

"Stop lying Mokuba." Seto's turned stern and serious.

Mokuba gulped, nothing could get past his big brother, and he looked back at the door, which was opened just a crack. The problem was…Fluffy never left…

"Come on out." Mokuba chocked out.

Fluffy stood stock-still and didn't move. Seto rushed to the door and opened it quickly. He looked around…no one was there…

"Mokuba…no one is here."

"W-what? Um…OH YEAH! I knew that!" Mokuba beamed brightly.

Seto didn't buy the act, "You were talking to someone, who was it?"

"Um…MY IMAGINARY FRIEND!" Mokuba shouted the only idea left in his head.

Seto shook his head as Mokuba wrapped his arm around an imaginary person and walked down the hall.

"Whatever…" Seto pressed the down button on the elevator.

* * *

The elevator opened with a creak and who should we see in it…why Fluffy of course! "You…WHY THE FLIPPIN ARE YOU HERE!" Seto blew his top.

Fluffy waved awkwardly, "Hey Kaiba what's up dude?"

Seto grabbed Fluffy's arm and pulled her out of the elevator, "Why are you here?"

"Oopsie…I'm in the wrong building!" Fluffy put her hands on her hips.

"HOW CAN YOU BE IN THE WRONG BUILDING?"

Fluffy grinned, "Because I can!" Seto fell over in shock, this girl was bold…REALLY bold…

* * *

'Where are you Fluffy?' the man sighed as he watched the numbers on the top fall one by one.

"I need to walk this off!" he stopped at the fifth floor and exited the elevator.

"Fluffy…"

Fluffy looked back, her eyes widen, "Ga-Woon…"

WOOHOO! LONG CHAPTER! My hands are in agony! OH MY…who is this mystery hottie! What's he got to do with Fluffy! Well…I'm SORRY! I guess I didn't have any romance…DON'T HURT ME!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Bradybunch4529- YOU'RE SOOOOOOO AWESOME! It makes me happy that my stories are funny and loved! THANKS!**

**QueenofHearts4u- LoL, Kaiba will not buy a pink marshmallow factory…though that would be funny…ANYWAY! Basically Fluffy hates everything that's pink…so do I I'm not a fan of pink.**

**The Cougar- Thanks for your review! . YOU'RE SOOOOOOOO COOL! You're so kind to me…LOL!**

**SportZScooby- (GASP!) You HEART my STORY! AWWWWWWWWWW! Oh yeah…HI! Just wanna say hi for you since…oh FORGET IT!**

**Kyo-kitty- Poor Fluffy indeed! Don't die! Who will review my story? Also you spelled "hole" wrong…genius…JUST KIDDING!**

**Swimmurgirl- SORRY! I haven't been reviewing your stories…T.T must…find…time…LoL…This story was supposed to get romantic but apparently next chapter will have to be the beginning…not my fault!**


	5. Romantic Muses and Ghostly Terror

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Hiya! Chapter 5 coming your way! (Sigh) Ok…ok I should have more romance and a good friend, you know who you are, pointed out that Tea and Seto weren't exactly meeting each other. I just wanna make this clear, Fluffy will not have, and I **REPEAT** Fluffy WILL NOT have an affair with ANYONE! I just wanna make sure everyone understands that…ANYWAY! Who is this Ga-Woon character? What's his connection with Fluffy? Will there EVER be any romance between Tea and Seto!

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler/ Mai Valentine, and…some others I don't know.

Disclaimer: I'm a very happy person…don't make my day any worse! Hee, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'Thoughts'

(Me just annoying you!)

"_Ghost's voice."_

_**Chaos in Domino**_

**__**

Chapter 5: "Romantic Muses and Ghostly Terror!"

Ga-Woon stepped back, a little relieved and a little shocked,"…"

Fluffy's eyes watered, "Ga-Woon…"

Suddenly Ga-Woon enveloped her into his arms, "I've missed you…sister…"

Seto's head felt like it went into a blender…all jumbled up and no way to fix it, "S-sis-sister!"

Ga-Woon hugged his sister closer, "What have you done to my innocent Fluffy?"

"Innocent…INNOCENT! She…the SHE-DEVIL IS INNOCENT? HOW!" Seto burst loudly.

Ga-Woon cracked his knuckles, "What did you say?"

"What I said was-"Seto was interrupted by the elevator opening…yet again…

"Tea! What are you doing here!" Fluffy pushed out of her older brother's arms.

"Fluffy!" Tea turned around amazed.

* * *

Tea bowed her head down in sleepiness she spent ALL night thinking about S-Kaiba, Fluffy, and a new acquaintance…Fluffy's older brother…She banged her head off her desk in school, 'Why is this happening to me? Did I forget to pray or what!'

"Tea! TEA! Are you ok!" Yugi watched his best friend/ crush bang her head harder on the desk.

"Huh, what, um…Hey Yugi!" Tea waved at her friend.

"You've been awfully quiet today. You need to talk about something?" he sat next to her.

"Oh no I'm fine; I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Yugi still looked concerned, "Are you sure…why not?"

Tea yawned, "It's alright Yugi, I'm fine!"

Yugi blushed as she draped her arm over his shoulders in a hug. And who should we see in the dark corner watching them…why Seto Kaiba of course!

* * *

His sapphire eyes bore deeply on them; it was as if he would burn a hole right through them. 'How dare he…WAIT! What am I TALKING ABOUT! This is Miss. Cheerleader we're talking about!'

'You know you like her.' Sang a sing-song voice in the back of his mind.

'Go away, you impudent thought!'

'I don't wanna!' it giggled like a school-girl.

Seto's eye twitched, 'I don't know you!'

It smirked, 'Yes you do! I'm YOU!'

'I am NOT some imaginary voice in the back of someone's mind! Now be a good voice and go away!'

He wagged a finger at him, 'Not yet Mr. I-have-my-own-force-field! We have to find your "soft" center!'

'I'm not listening to you.'

'Have it your way. But…I'll be back!' the voice cackled and disappeared from his mind. Seto sighed and slammed his fist on his textbook, of all the people…everyone LOVED to torture him.

* * *

Tea walked down the hallway, books in hand and a school gym bag in the other. Suddenly the empty math classroom door opened. Tea poked her head in the doorway; the old math room used to be for the lower math classes but a couple years ago there was a problem.

All the kids who were taught in this classroom all got in accidents and the teacher died suddenly in the classroom. It was surprising though…the teacher was perfectly healthy and was never absent in his entire career. The seniors used to say that he died on Halloween and he had angered the spirits. Quite a story really, Tea stepped inside. The chairs were piled on top of the desks which were shoved into the back wall. The floor was caked with dust and cobwebs decorated the corners and ceiling.

Tea kicked a dust clot and shrugged, probably the door finally broke and the lock got loose. "What are you doing here Gardener?" Seto leaned on the still intact door frame.

Tea glared at him, "The door opened and I was just checking it out."

Seto narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Suddenly someone pushed him inside and locked the door from the outside. He collided with the dusty floor and twisted his ankle. He swore under his breathe and glared at the door. No one was there.

"What was that?" Tea gasped as she tried to help Seto up.

"Leave me alone." He snapped and balanced himself on the teacher's desk.

Tea turned to ignore him and went to the door. Jiggling the handle she banged her hands on the door. "Stop that Gardener! That won't help us!"

Tea growled and moved as far away from Seto as she could, 'Life hates me I know it!'

"Stop being spoiled Gardener and let's get out of here!"

Tea lashed back, "I know that!"

"Well then, get over here!"

"Why should I!"

"What kind of question is that? Just get over here!"

"No!"

"Why you…I ought to…" The lights went out not to mention the windows were boarded up.

"Kaiba! Where are you?" Tea felt around the room looking for her unwanted companion.

"You blond I'm over here!" (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: NO OFFENSE TO YOU BLONDS! It's just a stereo-type I use! Don't hurt me!)

Tea put her hands on her hips, "And you call me blond…NEWS FLASH Seto Kaiba the LIGHTS WENT OUT!"

Seto shook his head in the darkness, "Alright just follow my voice."

Tea listened carefully to Seto's voice, 'Wow…he has a great voice…so deep…HOLY CRAP! What am I saying!'

'Tea likes Kaiba! Tea likes Kaiba!' an annoying voice teased her constantly.

'Who are you?' Tea stumbled and bumped into a chair.

'I'm…to put it in simple terms…YOU!'

'It's not ringing any bells.'

'Remember when you wanted a piece of that cake on your fifth birthday?'

'(Gasp!) YOU! I GOT GROUNDED BECAUSE OF YOU!'

'See I knew you would remember me!'

'Go away! Stay away from me!'

'How can I, I'm your mind.'

"Gardener, how long is this going to take you!" Seto's voice pierced her thoughts.

'We'll finish this later.' The voice smiled and ceased.

* * *

Tea sat on the cold floor by Seto, she found him alright but…he wasn't any help what so ever. Not only didn't the lights come back but the heater, despite the summer weather outside, stopped working, making it artic inside the room.

She shivered and her teeth started to chatter. Suddenly something draped over her shoulders. It was Seto's school jacket; Tea looked at Seto's face. Or…what she could see… Rays of sunlight was able to escape the barrier of wood and shine in his eyes. They glistened with a hint of winter chilling her to the bone. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome, Gardener."

"It's Tea! Not Gardener!"

Seto gazed into her eyes, "Fine…your welcome, Tea."

Tea almost melted at his voice, 'Why am I feeling these feelings?'

A hand brushed against her shoulder, "Um…Kaiba stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you!" Suddenly the hand pulled her back letting her crashed into the floor.

"Ouch! Why did you do that!"

"I didn't DO anything to YOU!" Seto yelled.

"Then…who pushed me…" Tea got back to sitting position.

"How am I supposed to know?"

_"Who enters this classroom?" _a raspy voice called out echoing on the walls.

"Kaiba what was that?" Tea whispered as she leaped into his lap.

Seto's face flushed ten times as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"SPEAK NOW!" _

"Um…Tea Gardener."

"Seto Kaiba."

_"Ha you FOOLS!"_

"HEY! Who are you calling a fool!" Seto snapped.

_"How dare you!" _a hand slapped Seto in the back of the head.

_"Hey careful with the cargo we don't want him to get hurt!"_ hissed a voice from above.

"Now who else is up there?" Seto put an arm around Tea's waist.

_"Crap…um…I am the lost soul of the teacher who died here!"_

Tea looked up suspiciously, "What's your name?"

"What are you doing?" Seto whispered quietly.

"Just wait…"

_"I am Takani Hiruka!"_

"Um…the teacher's last name was, Young." Tea corrected, Seto watched carefully.

The "ghost" swore silently, _"Um…that was my name right before I married."_

"He never married."

_"Gack…well…forget that! I've come to KILL you!"_

_"I thought you said not to hurt them…" the other ghost spoke._

_"I'm lying."_

_"Oh…now it makes sense!"_

Tea shook her head…and started to move. 'Uh oh…what am I sitting on…?' Tea blushed furiously and jumped off Seto's lap.

Seto sighed softly, "About time…you're not such a small thing you know."

Tea redden by the comment, "Are you saying I'm fat!"

Seto smirked, "I'm saying start a diet its good for you."

Tea lunged at Seto ready to strangle and punch his smirking face right off. Little did she know…the "ghosts" were watching them.

* * *

_"Looks like we're not needed here."_

_"Yup…that was pointless…"_

_"You said it…" _suddenly Fluffy took out her voice changer.

Ga-Woon took out his, "Well I see what you mean Fluffy, they do seem good together."

Fluffy turned chibi-like, "I know!"

"Let's get going or we'll get caught." Ga-Woon halted in the vent that they were lodged in.

Fluffy peeked behind his shoulder, "What, what is it?"

_"So this is the entire ruckus? My, and I thought it was those darn seniors."_

* * *

"How dare you call me fat!" Seto grabbed onto her wrists to prevent them from coming in contact with his neck. 'Are girls suppose to be this strong!'

"Settle down Tea! Don't kill me!" Seto squirmed until he was on top of her. His body weight pinned her onto the ground. "Let go of me!" Tea pushed against him. Her body pressed against his made his mind fuzzy. He let his head fall to the crook of her neck.

Tea stopped her rampage, 'Is he…is he…oh my god WHAT IS HE DOING!'

"K-Kaiba…" she started to stutter under him.

'My leg, ouch! It's asleep! I can't move…Tea feels so soft…WOAH! Bad Seto, very bad Seto don't go there! But…she's so warm…GAH!'

Seto tried to get up but he fell on her again. Tea winced as his heavy body collided with hers again, "Kaiba get off!"

"I'm trying…" he gasped out as he put his arms around her head, his face inches from hers.

She looked into his eyes; their faces grew ever closer, and then…SMASH! Seto, out of shock, moved away from Tea and off her. 'We…I…us…WE ALMOST KISSED!'

Fluffy dashed off the ground and unlocked the door. Ga-Woon followed just as quickly.

Tea blinked, "Ok…well I'm totally lost…was that Fluffy?"

"Whatever I'm just glad we're not stuck here anymore." Seto's face was still heated up as he brushed off the dust.

Tea dusted off Seto's jacket and gave it to him, "Thanks again."

"Whatever I got to go." With that Seto left leaving Tea in the dust.

Tea picked up her stuff and looked back in the room, 'Before I knew it…I never noticed who S-Kaiba was…great I almost called Kaiba, Seto. I've officially lost it!'

_"(sigh) well that was fun…though I should be more careful…oh well." _The real ghost floated back in the ceiling.

TA DA! FINALLY ROMANCE! The ghost was real…who would have guessed! Well…the romance has begun but it's far from over. Serenity comes into the picture and it's an all out WAR! Yami pays Fluffy another visit too and believe me…it won't be a civil one either. Can Fluffy keep the plan or will it back fire in her face? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: "Bring on the Rivals!"

Thanks to my reviewers:

**QueenofHearts4u- Oh believe me Fluffy is already insane…at least not by a lot…ha! Yeah we should save all our allowance and buy Yu-Gi-Oh then we could make Seto and Tea together! LoL! Thanks for the entertaining review!**

**Kyo-kitty- :P lol…DON'T DIE! Here drink caffeine! (Gives coffee) Anyway thanks for reviewing…I feel so loved!**

**Swimmurgirl- Thanks for pointing out that Fluffy and Seto have more interaction than Tea! It solved my problem for the romance…so you solved two of my problems…Wow I should pay you…LoL!**

**The Cougar- Ah one of my faithful reviewers…THANKS YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy…I just wanna hug you!**


	6. Bring on the Rivals!

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Whew! I'M ON A ROLL! Usually I don't update so quickly but since on my birthday, which is on MAY 26, is coming up and my dad promised me a laptop I gotta finish these stories…And believe me…it won't be easy…soon I'll be taking these BIG tests in school and I won't be around much. SO DON'T FRET I'LL BE BACK! Anyway…Fluffy's got some competition and they won't go down without a fight. What to do with pesky rivals? Why…annoy the hect out of them of course! And maybe a little chaotic fun!

Pairing: Seto/ Tea…I'm guessing no more…

Disclaimer: Must I say it…alright, alright I'll say it…I don't Yu-Gi-Oh…ya happy now?

'Thoughts'

(Me just annoying you!)

'_Newspaper article'_

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 6: "Bring on the Rivals!"

"AH! THE WEEKEND! Such a glorious day for FUN!" Fluffy breathed deeply.

"Oh please, everyday is a glorious day for you." Ga-Woon leaned on the picnic bench.

"You're wearing your contacts, brother?"

Ga-Woon smiled sexily, "Yup, don't I look debonair?"

"Not really." Ga-Woon's ego cracked right down in the middle.

"You don't mean that!" Ga-Woon pointed at Fluffy as she walked down the stoned path.

"I don't lie, Ga-Woon." Fluffy winked. Suddenly she banged right into someone.

"Watch it slut!" a snotty voice pierced Fluffy's ears.

"Why I outta!" Fluffy spun around to sock the lights out of the offender. She stopped short hand, "Serenity…"

She laughed snobbishly, "Well, well, well if it isn't Fuzz ball…I thought my honey took care of you earlier?"

Fluffy's eyebrow arched, "Your…honey…?"

Serenity batted her eyes, "My Seto Kaiba of course!"

Fluffy crashed into the ground, "GAH!"

"Sis you ok!" Ga-Woon picked his little sister up.

"I'm fine."

Serenity gaped at Ga-Woon, "And who is this handsome young man?"

"My brother." Fluffy rolled her eyes.

Serenity chocked on her tongue, "How!"

"Funny you should ask that…"

Ga-Woon butted in, "What she means is we don't look alike but we act alike."

"Whatever…Fluffy I'll warn you now…I've been hearing you were trying to get Seto and Tea together. Don't think I'll be as forgiving as Seto next time."

* * *

"I won't be as forgiving, she says. Feh, give me a break!" Fluffy scoffed as she kicked a can. 

"Give me a break. Give me a break of that Kit-Kat bar." Fluffy bashed him in the head.

"Don't even start with me." Fluffy pushed Ga-Woon's head with her foot.

"Ok…I know you're mad…"

"What gave you that idea…?" Ga-Woon moved away from her.

"You didn't think this would go smoothly did you?"

Fluffy sniffled, "Yup, and I thought it wouldn't take as long. I might have to extend the deadline…"

Ga-Woon grabbed her shoulders, "We're gonna finish this Fluffy."

Fluffy grinned, "You're right big brother! WE are gonna finish this!"

"Now that's the Fluffy I know!"

Fluffy grabbed his hand, "We have to plan our next attack! This time…no one will stop me from making this relationship work!"

They ran in the summer breeze, ready to face the wrath sent upon them…

"WAIT FLUFFY! I CAN RUN BY MYSELF!"

"Stop complaining we gotta go!"

* * *

"Alright…Ga-Woon I don't wanna do this!" Fluffy complained in her walkie-talkie. 

"Didn't we say we were gonna finish this."

"Yes but-"

"NO BUTS FLUFFY! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SANITY AT LEAST!" Ga-Woon yelled in the black colored walkie-talkie.

"(sigh) you're right…I won't be able to sleep with such a case in the back of my mind…ALRIGHT I'M GOING IN!" Fluffy dashed across a lawn and into a café.

* * *

"Welcome to Love Letter Café! How many are in your party?" 

Fluffy looked both ways, "Just me today."

The usher nodded and took a thin menu made like a love letter, "Follow me…do you have any sitting preferences?"

"Umm…the middle would be nice."

"Fine…the middle it is." The female usher led her past a couple tables until she was situated in the very center of the café.

Fluffy sat gently on the wrought iron chair that shaped like a heart. She tightened her hold on her scarf. Silver light brown sunglasses shielded her eyes and a white hat adorned her head. She opened her menu as she peeked around the small cozy café. She heard from a reliable source that Tea and Seto were meeting because of an English project. More like Mokuba just eavesdropped on his older brother's phone calls.

'Geez the whole menu is all for two people…' Fluffy grimaced as she read the menu for any signs of a single meal. Suddenly the tinkle of the doorway bells rang out. Fluffy glanced at the door, she smiled. 'Perfect…they've arrived…'

* * *

"This place is adorable!" Tea exclaimed as she sat in her chair. Indeed the place was somewhere where a couple would go. Blood red draperies fell elegantly over in the corners and the ceiling was decorated with little red and pink hearts. They hung with thin wire which made an almost floating presence as they spun shining their colors on the floor and tables. 

"Let's just get this over with…" Seto took a sip of his coffee.

Tea pouted, "That's no fun, Seto."

Seto smiled ever so softly, 'She's so cute…why am I here in the first place? Someone we might know could be here…worse her friends could be here.'

Fluffy pushed her sunglasses up to shield them as Seto scanned the area. 'Damn…I forgot how observant he was…'

Fluffy's eyes widen a size, "Wait…did Tea just call him Seto?"

Seto's head turned at the sound of his name, Fluffy panicked and looked back at her menu. "What's wrong?" Tea took a gulp out of her green tea.

Seto's eyes narrowed on the disguised Fluffy, "Nothing, Tea, I just thought I saw something that's all."

"Alright…we better start on our project then." Tea took a folder out of her bag.

* * *

"There they are…oh god they make me sick!" Serenity glowered through the back window. The couple who were sitting next to that window got scared out of their wits as Serenity banged on the window. 

A hand touched her shoulder, "Calm down, we wouldn't want to scare them would we?"

Serenity just crossed her arms and scowled, Yami shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised you'd feel so deeply about this."

"Yeah well ever since that Fluffy came around, there hasn't been any normal days." Serenity looked back to the window.

"Do you think she's in there?" Yami glared searching for her.

"She's weird enough to do that." Serenity walked to the entrance.

"This won't take long to get rid of her…either way we'll win the ultimate prize…" Yami smirked and walked inside.

* * *

Tea slammed her pen down, "What's wrong now?" 

"Look who's here." That was all he said as he moved his gaze back to her.

Tea tilted her head and looked at the doorway, her mouth dropped, "What is going on here?"

Fluffy took a sip out of her coke and took her fork in her hand. 'This is boring…nothing new about what they're talking about…' Something banged into her shoulder, Fluffy looked up while drinking through a straw.

"Sorry…" Fluffy spit out her drink in shock.

Yami watched her weirdly, "I didn't hit you that hard." Fluffy just shook her head and covered her mouth with the red cloth napkin.

Yami glanced one more time then left to catch up to Serenity.

'This is bad…this is really bad…'

* * *

Seto put his head in his hand as Serenity screeched his name loudly. "Tea, what a lovely surprise." Yami smiled at her lovingly. 

"Pharaoh…" Seto growled as Serenity tried to sit on his lap.

"Kaiba I'm even more surprised that you would be here of all places with Tea." Yami glanced his way as he clutched Tea's hand.

Tea pried Yami's hands off hers, "I think we should call this a day, Kaiba."

Seto frowned, 'She didn't call me Seto…'

"I don't think so Tea…" Yami pushed her gently back down.

"We all need to discuss an issue that has plagued us for awhile." Yami got a chair and leaned back in it.

Serenity shook her head, "Please say it in simple form because I think SOME of us don't UNDERSTAND." Tea's face grew a soft shade of pink as Serenity insulted her.

Yami glared, "Watch it Serenity."

Serenity just rolled her eyes and avoided Yami and Tea.

Fluffy took the last chomp out of her cherry cheesecake and pushed in her chair, 'I gotta end this before it gets ugly.'

* * *

"What I'm trying to say is-"Yami was suddenly interrupted by a sharp tap on the head. 

"Who dares-"he whirled around to see the culprit.

"Hello, my name is…Kagome Hiragashi! I'm a reporter from the…Holiday Sun! Yeah that's it and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to answer some Duel Monsters questions?" Fluffy faked her accent to a heavy Japanese English.

"Umm…sure…" Yami turned in his seat all the way.

Tea arched an eyebrow; realization hit her like a bullet train. Fluffy took out a notepad and pen. Seto squinted at the notepad, 'That one looks just like…no…I couldn't be her…could it?'

"Alright first question: What is your favorite monster?"

"Dark Magician."

"Of course…next question: Who was your toughest opponent?"

Yami looked deep in thought, "I would have to say…Marik."

Seto looked offended, "Hey!"

Fluffy pushed her sunglasses up, "Now the last question for the first interview: If there was any place you could duel…where would it be?"

"Now that's a hard one…I would say…Egypt." Seto scoffed and Fluffy rolled her eyes.

"Ok…next interview. This one's about the relationship with a duelist and well you know girlfriends and basic life. First question: Who is your crush at this moment?"

"This is too personal!"

"I believe we did not sign a contract on what I could ask you or not. It's not my fault you agreed to this interview."

Yami scowled, "Fine…Tea." Tea blushed furiously and Seto glared daggers.

Fluffy smirked, "How touching…next question: How would you feel if your arch-rival stole your girl?"

"What kind of question is that!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Yami moved back scared, "A-alright…I would feel betrayed and totally heartbroken."

Tea looked somewhere else on purposely as Yami's gaze set on her, Fluffy frowned, "Sure you would…anyway third question: What makes you motivated before duels?

"My friends…they're always there for me when I need them."

Fluffy was about to gag, 'What a stinking liar!'

"Last question: In a nutshell, what would you take if you had to bring one thing to a stranded island?"

Yami smirked, "That's an easy one, my one and only love…Tea."

"Thank you for that…uh riveting report."

Fluffy turned around but was stopped by Serenity, Fluffy smiled mischievously, "Yes, can I help you?"

"What about me, I'm just as important as Yami!" Serenity protested.

Fluffy opened to a new page in her handy-dandy notepad, "I do believe I could speak to my boss about another interview in the paper."

"Great! Ask away!" Serenity chimed happily.

"First question: What are your hobbies?"

"Singing, writing, dancing, and of course cheering my brother on his duels."

Fluffy coughed, "Um alright…next question: What made you like you crush?"

"Well…," Serenity smiled at Seto, he gagged ", I have to say his personality."

'What personality?' Fluffy tapped her foot on the wooden floor. "Next question: What would you change about your crush if you could?"

"Nothing, he's perfect."

"Here's another question: What is one thing you wish you had?"

"Um…my Seto of course!" Seto almost threw up.

Fluffy smiled forcefully, "Last question: Do you think he likes you?"

"I really don't know…though it would be nice if he did."

"No more further questions, thank you for your time." Fluffy turned around and left.

* * *

"I have to go, Mokuba is waiting." Seto got up and slipped on his sleeveless white trench coat. 

"Me too, I have dance." Tea followed Seto out the door.

* * *

"So why were you really in there, Ms. Kagome or should I say Fluffy." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. 

Fluffy smiled and took off her sunglasses, "I just thought I should do you all a favor since I've been a total nutcase around you guys."

"Are you sure you're not just insane?" Seto retorted.

"Shaddup!"

"What are you going to do with that fake interview of yours?" Tea inquired.

Fluffy smirked, "Oh this…this is just payback I cooked up yesterday."

Fluffy started to walk away then she halted, "Make sure you guys see the school newspaper on Monday."

"That Fluffy, she's a weird one." Seto shook his head.

"Yeah well you're not too normal yourself." Tea replied.

"Yeah keep thinking that Tea." Seto closed his eyes briefly.

* * *

On Monday…inside the school weekly newspaper, what should we see in it? 

_Interviews: With Classmates We Once Knew_

_By: Anonymous_

_First Interview with ?-_

_Q1: What is your favorite monster?_

_A: My mom._

_Q2: Who was your toughest opponent?_

_A: I would have to say…a little kindergartener. He pulled quite the fight._

_Q3: If there was any place you could duel…where would it be?_

_A: Now that's a hard one…I would have to say…my bath tub. Because I just love to get squeaky clean!_

_Q4: Who is your crush at this moment?_

_A: Um…my best friend, whose name is Rocky! He's a rock._

_Q5: How would you feel if your arch-rival stole your girl?_

_A: I wouldn't care…there's more where that came from._

_Q6: What makes you motivated before duels?_

_A: The heart of the cards…because I believe every card is alive._

_Q7: In a nutshell, what would you take if you had to bring one thing on a stranded island?_

_A: Bubbles…because they're fun to play with._

_Next Interview with ?-_

_Q1: What are your hobbies?_

_A: Pretending to be something I'm not, using my body to get boys, and pinning for a man I can never have._

_Q2: What made you like your crush?_

_A: Well…his money for sure and his reputation._

_Q3: What would you change about your crush if you could?_

_A: Everything, the guy is such a loser!_

_Q4: What is one thing you wish you had?_

_A: World domination, like duh!_

_Q5: Do you think he likes you?_

_A: Of course, who wouldn't want a charmer like me?_

_There you have it…an interview through the eyes of maybe…your closest friends._

* * *

"I have to give her credit though…this is one big piece of black-mail." A mysterious classmate read the article again chuckling. 

"Maybe she went a little overboard." Another classmate put the article down and slipped it into his book.

"No…she did just fine."

Now this took…the shortest I have to say. My hands, they BROKE! Anyway…speaking of mysterious classmates…who is this boy HITTING on Fluffy? Who will save her from the evil clutches of chat room madness! A special secret chapter for all those chat room maniacs! Next time in Chapter 7: "Gonna Chat until I Can't Chat Anymore!"

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Swimmurgirl- I'm glad someone else feels the same way about Serenity. Finally I put up romance in my story! It's a miracle! LoL! **

**The Cougar- Romance has finally popped its little head in my story! (GASP!) I can't believe it! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyo-Kitty- :P we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ! Ok…I'll stop that…LoL! I'm too hyper…THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	7. Gonna Chat until I Can't Chat Anymore!

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Well, welcome to the fun filled, chaotic, and positively WHACKED-UP chapter 7! Wow…this is my first story EVER to go up to chapter 7…(sigh) just thinking about that makes me sad…One of my stories could have gone more…but it didn't…(sigh) ANYWAY, Fluffy's got someone pinning for her love and Tea THINKS Fluffy and SETO are TOGETHER! As if things couldn't get any worse…and it all began with an instant message…

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener…I thought I was gonna have more…nope guess not.

Disclaimer: YES I OWN YU-GI-OH! (Gets attacked by thousands of angry fan girls) Ouch…Ok I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! (Mumbles) Ya bunch of harpies…

'Thoughts'

(Me just having fun by interrupting you.)

_(Actions on AIM)_

_Lil-Sessho_: Fluffy's screen name.

_BlueCEO17_: Seto's screen name.

_Dancing-Fairy_: Tea's screen name.

_DarkMage 16_: Yugi's screen name.

I will warn you…there will be more…

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 7: "Gonna Chat until I Can't Chat Anymore!"

Fluffy jumped onto her desk chair in front of her laptop but…fell right when she got on. "Next on my to-do list: Never jump onto any rolling wheelie chairs EVER!" Fluffy rubbed her back side and pressed the 'On' button.

She double-clicked onto her AIM logo and typed in her password. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Um…for those who do not know what is AIM it is AOL Instant messaging. Alright…you understand?)

Suddenly someone invited her to a chat room, Fluffy jumped slightly. 'Who the…' Fluffy accepted and cracked her fingers.

* * *

_Lil-Sessho: Who are you?_

_BlueCEO17: My god you are stupid! Who do you think?_

_Lil-Sessho: My dad._

_BlueCEO17: Now I know you're joking._

_Lil-Sessho: Well sorry I don't talk to strangers!_

_BlueCEO17: You really don't know who I am?_

_Lil-Sessho: Nope…should I?_

_BlueCEO17: You're insane._

_Lil-Sessho: I'll repeat the question: Who are you?_

_BlueCEO17: I thought you would find out but NO! I mean read the screen name for crying out loud!_

_Lil-Sessho: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!_

_BlueCEO17: Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. Ring any bells?_

_Lil-Sessho: (GASP!)_

_BlueCEO17: ; you are an idiot._

_Lil-Sessho: SHUT UP!_

_BlueCEO17: Did I strike a nerve?_

_Lil-Sessho: Why am I putting up with you?_

_BlueCEO17: Maybe because you LIKE me._

_Lil-Sessho: (Gags) EWWWWWW! That's SICK!_

* * *

Fluffy choked and fell back on the ground. Meanwhile Seto was having the time of his life torturing Fluffy.

* * *

_Lil-Sessho: Why are you annoying me?_

_BlueCEO17: No reason._

_Lil-Sessho: And you call me stupid._

_BlueCEO17: Don't start with me Fluffy!_

_Lil-Sessho: Whatcha gonna do? Verbally insult me._

_BlueCEO17: Worse. I'll put you on ignore._

_Lil-Sessho: (Sarcastically) OH MY GOD NOT THAT!_

* * *

Seto grumbled and cursed at the screen. Fluffy smirked widely and giggled loudly.

* * *

_Lil-Sessho: Oh Tea's on!_

_BlueCEO17: Is she really?_

_Lil-Sessho: Yup…should I invite her?_

_BlueCEO17: Go right ahead._

_Lil-Sessho: Grumpy._

* * *

Fluffy snickered loudly and invited Tea, 'PERFECT! Now I'll leave them both ALL alone so they can have some quality time. I'm SO evil! Ha!'

* * *

_Dancing-Fairy: Hey Fluffy!_

_Lil-Sessho: Yo._

_BlueCEO17: Hello._

_Lil-Sessho: Ya know you don't have to be so proper on AIM._

_BlueCEO17: I'll do what I want! You're not the boss of me!_

_Dancing-Fairy: And you are?_

_BlueCEO17: GEEZ NO ONE KNOWS ME AROUND HERE!_

_Dancing-Fairy: o.O ok…_

_Lil-Sessho: That's Kaiba._

_Dancing-Fairy: WHAT!_

_Dancing-Fairy: WHY IS HE HERE!_

_BlueCEO17: I can read, you know._

_Lil-Sessho: Good for you._

_BlueCEO17: Shut up you twerp!_

_Lil-Sessho: HEY!_

_Lil-Sessho: Oh I'll be right back…gotta do something._

_Dancing-Fairy: Come back soon._

_Lil-Sessho: Oh don't worry about me._

_BlueCEO17: Leave already!_

_Lil-Sessho: FINE THEN!_

* * *

Fluffy glared at the screen and stomped away. 'He's so mean!' Fluffy grabbed a cookie and bit into it.

* * *

_Dancing-Fairy: I'm getting the feeling she's planning something…_

_BlueCEO17: (Sigh) I know…she doesn't quit._

_Dancing-Fairy: That reminds me, why were you talking to her?_

_BlueCEO17: I felt a need to give her a piece of my mind._

_Dancing-Fairy: What did she do now?_

_BlueCEO17: She was born._

_Dancing-Fairy: That was mean._

_BlueCEO17: What more did you expect? I'm a mean person._

_Dancing-Fairy: That's not true Kaiba._

_BlueCEO17: Oh…then what is?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Never mind…do you like Fluffy?_

_BlueCEO17: Huh?_

* * *

Seto slammed his palm into his forehead. 'Since when do I say Huh!'

Tea tilted her head, "Did he just say Huh?"

* * *

_BlueCEO17: Anyway…why do you ask?_

_Dancing-Fairy: I just want to…_

_Blue-CEO17: She's annoying but she is at least a LITTLE intelligent._

_Dancing-Fairy: So you like her?_

_BlueCEO17: Um…let's go to a different subject._

_Dancing-Fairy: Sorry I gotta go._

_BlueCEO17: Already?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Bye._

* * *

Tea pushed her books off her desk and logged off. Tears stung in her bright sky-blue eyes, 'He likes her…there's no doubt about it…I knew there was no way…'

* * *

Fluffy whistled happily, she didn't know why but she was glad to be alive despite the limited time before her deadline. She closed her locker with glee and almost ran into someone.

Tea stood stock-still as Fluffy ran into her. "Oh Tea! Sorry buddy didn't see you there!" Fluffy apologized.

Tea forced a smile, "It's alright." She left quickly, Fluffy narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right.

* * *

"KAIBA!" Fluffy stomped angrily toward him.

Seto looked up from his novel and sneered, "Can't resist me can you?"

Fluffy's face redden, "Shut it, you pompous jerk! What did you do to Tea!"

Seto glared at the girl, "None of your business."

Fluffy pulled Seto up by his blue blazer, "Listen, everyone is ignoring and I have a feeling it's all because of you. So tell me or I'll hurt you!"

Tea dropped her books, her eyes sparkled with tears. Fluffy flinched and twirled around fast only to end up in Seto's lap. Seto pushed her off and started over to Tea. "Tea…"

Tea looked away, "No, I don't want to hear it."

"But Tea…"

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran as fast as her dancer legs could carry her.

"Damn this isn't good." Fluffy crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Seto wheeled around and grabbed Fluffy by the arms, "What is going on!"

* * *

Tea never felt such pain in well…EVER. Her heart was broken into tiny pieces and her eyes burned from the salty tears. "TEA!"

She turned to see Seto out of breathe, his chocolate hair in a wispy mess. "Seto…"

"Why did you leave?" Seto whispered.

Tea looked away, her breathe turned shallow, "I was…I thought…"

"What did you think?" Seto turned her face to his.

Tea looked into his eyes, "Oh Seto!" She hugged him tightly, Seto caught himself and his face was set on fire.

"Alright…um…so what were you thinking?"

"I thought you liked someone else." Seto fidgeted gently out of her arms.

Seto tipped her face to look at him again, "Who exactly was it?"

Tea bit her lip in anticipation, "It was…"

* * *

_Dancing-Fairy: Sorry Fluffy._

_Lil-Sessho: No problem._

_Dancing-Fairy: I feel bad._

_Lil-Sessho: It's ok…really it is!_

_Dancing-Fairy: Awright…you're a good friend._

_Lil-Sessho: Anyway…so…_

_Dancing-Fairy: So what?_

_Lil-Sessho: What you guys do? You were gone for awhile._

* * *

Tea crashed into the ground, what was she going to say!

* * *

_Dancing-Fairy: Um…let's go to a different subject!_

_Lil-Sessho: Alright…now what?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Let's invite people!_

_Lil-Sessho: YAY! Wait…who should we invite?_

_Dancing-Fairy: I got it! Let's invite Yugi!_

_Lil-Sessho: What if Yami comes over?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Then we'll leave._

_Lil-Sessho: (Sarcastically) Good plan…_

_Dancing-Fairy: Be quiet._

* * *

Fluffy snickered and pulled her hair up into a bun. 'This is going to be fun…'

* * *

_DarkMage 16: Hey._

_Lil-Sessho: Yo._

_Dancing-Fairy: Hiya!_

_DarkMage 16: I'm so bored!_

_Lil-Sessho: Welcome to my life._

_16/TombRobber/16: Hello Fluffy._

_Lil-Sessho: Hey Ryou!_

_Dancing-Fairy: What brings you to this chat room?_

_16/TombRobber/16: I just finished doing my chores so I had nothing to do._

_DarkMage 16: I'm surprised you like to do chores._

_16/TombRobber/16: I just like to, ok._

_BlueCEO17: Well, well, well what do we have here?_

_DarkMage 16: Shut up Kaiba._

_Lil-Sessho: Is that you Yami?_

_16/TombRobber/16: If it isn't the pharaoh. Why are you here?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Great…it's Bakura._

_Lil-Sessho: Who?_

_Dancing-Fairy: Ryou's counter-part._

_Lil-Sessho: Oh…is that good or bad?_

_Dancing-Fairy: It's bad._

_BlueCEO17: Where's the mutt?_

_Lil-Sessho: Probably broke his computer._

_Dancing-Fairy: Or probably eating._

_DarkMage 16: You know…Fluffy I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!_

_Lil-Sessho: And I thought he forgot ALL about it…_

_16/TombRobber/16: How sad. The pharaoh actually challenging a GIRL._

_Lil-Sessho: And that's a crime!_

_16/TombRobber/16: Who do you think you're talking to!_

_Lil-Sessho: An idiot._

_BlueCEO17: LOL._

_Dancing-Fairy: You tell him girl!_

_Sephine/Darkness: My lovely Fluffy!_

_Lil-Sessho: O.O…_

_Sephine/Darkness: I've looked so long for you!_

_Lil-Sessho: I'll repeat the question: WHO ARE YOU!_

_Sephine/Darkness: Darien Won._

_Lil-Sessho: NO! I'M LEAVING! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

* * *

Fluffy turned off the computer quickly and ran under her bed. Ga-Woon leaned on the door frame, "You ok?"

Fluffy peeked from under the bed, "He's back Ga-Woon. Darien is back."

* * *

"Hey Fluffy! What happened back there yesterday?" Tea put a hand on Fluffy's shoulder.

"My dear Fluffy!" Fluffy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A boy with slicked back black hair, silver sunglasses, and wearing a black suit made his way toward her. Fluffy squeaked and ran as fast as the wind.

"Was it something I said?" Darien scratched his head.

"Who are you?" Tea eyed the boy suspiciously.

Darien smirked, "I'm her boyfriend."

* * *

OH! Who is this Darien character? Why does he want Fluffy? And why is Bakura helping her! The chaos continues in Chapter 8: "Battle of the Fluff!" REVIEW! REVIEW! Also I just wanna thank all who put me on their author alerts and favorites. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**QueenofHearts4u- I WITH YOU! I extremely dislike Serenity. I actually don't know why I hate her…oh well I don't care. I never ate Splenda…but there was that one time I was dared too…WOW! That review was LONG!**

**The Cougar- Hello friend! I totally agree with you! I don't think Seto and Serenity should be together either. I have to say that Tea and Seto are more compatible…AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!**

**Kyo-kitty- You think Ga-Woon is hot…me too…:P! Anyway that's my favorite quote! Lions and tigers and bears…OH MY! Ok…now I have too much sugar in my system…just peachy!**

**Swimmurgirl- I can read it…don't worry…try reading my brother's handwriting. Now that is…REALLY BAD! LoL! I love the interviews too…Rocky…:P! In the end I hope Serenity will get something…I'm not telling…**


	8. Battle of the Fluff!

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

HEY! Welcome to Chapter 8! We only have 5 more chapters so get those reviews in! I'M BEGGING YOU! See I'm on my knees…please! Anyway…Fluffy's in a bit of a jam; with a rich snobbish boy and a mystery guy pinning for her heart, not to mention Seto and Yugi co. hot on her trail. What's a girl to do! And who will help her?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Tea Gardener…that's it…no time for others…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh………big whoop…

'Thoughts'

(Me having fun at your painful misery by ME!)

'_Yugi or Ryou's counterparts talking with mind-link and vice-versa.'_

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 8: "Battle of the Fluff!"

Fluffy clutched her books tightly against her chest, brown sparkling eyes widened in shock and fear. She banged into a couple of peers but escaped…However, someone watched her from the shadows…

* * *

"Is she alright?" a voice inquired quietly. 

Cold brown eyes narrowed, _"Who would do this…"_

"Should we interfere?"

_"OF COURSE YOU DIWITTED FOOL! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!"_

Ryou rolled his warm tender chocolate orbs, "You're over-reacting…"

Bakura hissed, "_I DON'T over-react…"_

"What about the time when…"

"_Ok you made your point!_ "

Ryou watched silently and sighed, "So…what are we going to do, mate?"

"_Stop talking I'm thinking!_ "

"Wow…what's the occasion?"

"_Would you SHUT UP! _"

"I was just expressing my opinion."

"_Well your opinion is not needed right now!" _Bakura argued testily.

Ryou eyed the ghost-like twin hovering beside him, "I think someone is jealous…"

Bakura's eye twitched, "_SHUT UP!_ "

Ryou exited the dark corner, "Denial is the first step Bakura."

Bakura punched Ryou in the arm, "OW! That hurt!"

"_Then stop talking! "_

Ryou just shook his head; Bakura was extremely over-the-edge lately. Ever since the newspaper incident, he's been smitten with the new girl. Quite hilarious, to be honest…

"_I can hear you…_" Ryou laughed nervously and skipped his way weirdly down the hall.

* * *

Seto looked from his novel; Fluffy plopped into her seat almost ready to pass out. He stiffened as she banged her head down quite hard upon the wooden desk. "Damn it Fluffy! You're going to put a dent in the desk!" 

"And why would you care?" Fluffy mumbled.

"Cause that is school property." Seto replied almost instantly.

"And why would you care for school property when all you care about is your stupid company?"

Seto's face reddens, "That's not true."

Fluffy picked her head up and looked at him, "Oh…prove it."

Seto hesitated for a split-second, "I care for my brother."

"I'm getting the feeling that's not all."

"Whatever this conversation is over!" Seto blushed and went back to his novel.

Fluffy rolled her eyes and put her head back down.

"DARLING! SWEETIE! THERE YOU ARE!" Fluffy groaned softly and buried herself deeper into her arms as if to drown out the annoyance.

Darien smiled cheerfully and got a seat next to her. Fluffy stiffened as Darien placed a hand on her shoulder blade, "Dearest, what's wrong?"

"You are."

Darien mock pouted, "You're so mean, lovey-dovey!"

Bakura couldn't take it anymore; he gained possession of Ryou's body and walked over to Fluffy. "I'm taking this seat."

Darien glared at Bakura, "You and what army?"

Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around Fluffy's shoulders, "I don't think Fluffy wants you here."

"Isn't that right, Fluffy?" Bakura purred her name and tilted her face to his, Fluffy blushed crimson.

Darien swatted Bakura's hand, "Stay away from her."

Bakura glared daggers, "And who's gonna stop me? You, a simple wretched human?"

Darien reddened in anger, "You don't know who you're messing with."

Fluffy sighed, 'Now I know how Tea feels…'

Right when Bakura was going to combat Darien's reply Mr. Rain entered the scene. "Class, get into your seats now and open to page 61."

"We'll finish this later, Ryou."

Bakura smirked, "Ryou's not here at the moment but you can call me Bakura."

Fluffy stared at Bakura, 'He's not Ryou…but how…'

* * *

Seto watched the whole thing from the corner of his sapphire eyes, 'So Bakura is getting involved too…might as well watch…' He looked at his expensive Rolex watch. He almost jumped out of his chair, 'I'm late…this will have to wait.'

* * *

"_Do you think we really should be doing this?_ " Ryou scratched his head in confusion beautiful snowy locks fell over his shoulders. 

"Does it look like I don't know what I am doing?" Bakura growled as he stalked the halls after class. His spiky silvery white bangs shrouded his intensive gaze.

"_I don't know…_" Ryou fidgeted slightly as he hovered above Bakura's spiky head.

"Would you stop floating around me like that! Besides I know what I'm doing!" Bakura snapped at his ghostly acquaintance.

"_Sorry, mate, but don't you think it would be fair if we ask Fluffy to do this?_" Ryou hoped Bakura would come to his senses…no such luck…

"HELL NO! She would stop us!"

"_It's you…I'm not a part of this._"

Bakura averted his gaze to the ground, "Besides doing this will make her notice us…"

"_Believe me she would already notice you._"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ryou stiffened, "Um…nothing just forget it…go right ahead with your plan."

Bakura stopped and Ryou flew right INTO him, "_AYE! What is it, mate?"_

Ryou halted, his cheeks flared, Fluffy was standing at her locker. Bakura gulped loudly and walked towards her, Ryou tried to stop him, "_OH NO! YOU DON'T BAKURA! Don't you even think about it!_ "

"And who's gonna stop me…you?" Bakura sneered and quickly went to Fluffy.

* * *

Piles among piles of love letters poured out of her locker. Fluffy huffed loudly and ripped every single letter she could get her hands on. "Why won't he leave me alone!" she shouted as she ripped and tear all unfortunate pieces of paper in her way. 

Someone picked the last envelope from her hands. "HEY! That's mine!" Fluffy twirled around to see the culprit.

Bakura smirked and waved the envelope in her face, "My, my, my, what do we have here?"

Tiny pieces of red and white envelopes fluttered around them isolating everyone else. Bakura frowned and bent down to look her directly in the eye. She glared, "You're definitely not Ryou."

He chuckled darkly, "Well you got that right."

Fluffy crossed her arms over her chest, "Well…what do you want?"

"That should be simple to point out."

"I'm getting the feeling I don't wanna hear." Fluffy eyed Bakura.

His face grew closer to hers and by inches moved to her ear, "Make sure you don't get into any trouble now…I wouldn't want to hurt anyone else to get to you."

With those words hanging he walked away, his body poised was relaxed. Bakura stopped and turned his head, "We'll keep in touch…Fluffy…"

'Wow…who is he…' Fluffy blushed and put a hand to her forehead.

"MS. DEANNA! WHAT IS THIS MESS!" Fluffy flinched and dashed away from the clutches of Mr. Rain.

* * *

Tea sipped her strawberry milkshake angrily. Seto eyebrow went up, "What happened?" 

Tea looked at him and stopped sucking the life out of her milkshake, "It's Fluffy."

Seto sighed, "What did she do this time?"

"She has a boyfriend…"

"WHAT?" People stared in their direction. Tea just laughed and waved weirdly.

"Who would want to date someone like her?" Seto hissed.

Tea glared at him, "How am I supposed to know!"

Seto leaned back in his chair, "So…who is it?"

"Darien Won. Ya know him?"

"I've heard of him…the guy just moved into Domino."

Tea closed her eyes, "I'm guessing he's pretty big if you know him."

"He owns a multi-national company that rival's Kaiba Corp." Seto crossed his legs.

"Fluffy can't be dating him…she just can't…"

"I also heard he's a total play-boy." Seto watched Tea stand up quickly.

"We gotta save her!" Tea burst out of the door.

Seto shook his head and tapped his fingers on the table. "Come on Seto!" Tea grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.

"I don't wanna go!"

"Stop complaining!" Tea randragging Seto toward the school.

* * *

"_What are you doing Bakura?_ " Ryou watched Bakura hook something on the door during lunch. 

"Just watch…"

"_Bakura, I do not like this…_" Ryou floated unsettlingly around Bakura.

"Oh pipe-down and wait. It will all be over soon."

"_I'll believe that when I see it…_" Ryou shook his head and hovered somewhere else.

* * *

Darien leaned back in his chair, that Bakura fellow was quite the competitor. He ran a hand through his black hair. Getting one girl wasn't supposed to be so hard. 'She was the only one to resist my charming ways…' Darien breathed deeply and got up from his chair, lunch was almost over. 

'Eventually I will have her in my grasp…sooner or later.' Darien waited as the early rush of peers into English class.

* * *

"_BAKURA DON'T DO THIS!_ " Ryou screamed as Bakura twirled a string in his fingers. 

"Sorry Ryou can't hear you." Bakura snickered and tugged it lightly.

"_…aye…never mind…_" Ryou sat in mid air and watched the door way.

Suddenly Bakura pulled the string quick and fast. A bucket fell right on top of Darien. Sticky goop fell into his hair and onto his expensive clothes. "WHAT THE!"

"_Bloody hell…is that what I think it is?_ "

Bakura laughed out loud, "IT IS! HA, HA!"

Darien stalked to Bakura's desk, "This was your doing…wasn't it!"

Bakura blew a raspberry, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to-"Darien never got to finish that statement as something blew in his face.

Darien closed his eyes and opened them, "What did you do…" Everyone was snickering and giggling.

Fluffy's eye twitched ever so slightly from suppressed laughter, "Um…here…"

Darien took her mirror that she offered and almost screamed, "WHAT THE FLIPPIN DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" On Darien's face were tiny slips of red and white envelope stuck to his. They were from his love letters only this time they had the words "Bakura was here".

Darien scampered out of the room and Fluffy burst out laughing. Bakura banged his fists upon the desk in uncontrollable laughter. "That…was…pure…genius!" Fluffy gasped out from her fit of laughs.

Ryou and Bakura blushed extremely at her compliment. "Th-thanks…"

Fluffy smiled like she hadn't since…forever…Bakura smiled a little too. This time nice…not in the usual evil way.

"Looks like we're not needed." Tea peeked in the classroom.

"I've been trying to tell you that forever." Seto sighed.

Tea smiled at him, "Thanks a lot Seto."

Seto blushed and looked away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Whatever you say, Seto." Tea walked away.

"And stop calling me Seto!" Tea just waved him away. Seto shook his head and smiled softly. He slapped himself mentally, 'I'm around her too much…'

YAY! CHAPTER 8 FINISHED! I'm tired now…I'm like killing myself to get everything done… (Sigh) I'll live…ANYWAY! What awaits our favorite matchmaker! Sailor Moon outfits, lollipops, and a summer carnival under way will Fluffy ever get Tea and Seto together? REVIEW! See the pretty button…press the pretty button…you want to press it…PRESS IT! REVIEW! Too many people to say thanks so I'll sat it all at once...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Also...Fluffy is still gonna be single in this story so don't worry about Bakura. She's not going to have a boyfriend. Maybe she will...I don't know...you tell me!


	9. Silly Things and Realization

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

ALRIGHT! I've totally neglected my duties as a fan fiction writer. But…I'll make it up to you all! TWO CHAPTERS BABY! ALL IN ONE UPDATE! I feel so proud. Then again…ANYWAY! The summer cultural carnival is almost ready to begin! 3 DAYS OF PURE FUN! OR…3 days to total CHAOS! Seto realizes his feelings and Tea questions whether Yami is for her. And well…Fluffy is just there to annoy the pants off everyone.

Pairing: I don't think I have to keep this up…do I…?

Disclaimer: Ah my favorite part! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…end of story…

'Thoughts'

'_Counterpart's talking like Yami and Yugi.'_

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 9: "Silly Things and Realizations"

Ga-Woon ran a hand through his pitch black hair. The blue computer screen reflecting off his glasses; he let a frustrated blow of air directed to an irritating strand of hair. Completing the final stages of "The Plan" was hard work. He stretched his back and cracked his neck. It was enough work.

Ga-Woon stride to the lump in the bed and smiled softly. Fluffy lay curled in the blue comforter. Soft wispy breathes were heard from underneath. Then Ga-Woon sat on her…

* * *

"Ga-Woon! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF ME!" Fluffy screeched loudly early in the morning.

"Look who's talking. My butt is HALF the size of yours!" Ga-Woon looked triumphant as he got off Fluffy.

Fluffy pulled off the sheets and stomped over to him, "You are so childish."

"You're calling ME childish! What about you? Practically stalking everyone so you can pair them up!" Fluffy's eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

Ga-Woon flinched, his only weakness…"The Puppy Dog Pout."

"Aw Fluffy, I didn't mean it!" Ga-Woon held her. Fluffy smirked and stepped on his foot.

"DAMN YOU!" Ga-Woon hopped and wobbled. Fluffy giggled and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey Fluffy, do you think its working?" Ga-Woon leaned on the door.

Fluffy opened the door and Ga-Woon tripped backwards, "What's working?"

Ga-Woon rubbed the back of his head, "You know, the whole getting Kaiba and Tea together."

"I think so, why?"

"It's just I got this bad feeling right now. Is there any big events coming up?" He got up and looked down at his sister.

"You don't think…would they really do something?"

"It's a thought."

Fluffy ran to her room and yelled, "They're insane enough to do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Tea?" Yugi gazed up at his best friend.

Tea tilted her head, "Yes, Yugi."

He blushed furiously and fidgeted in his blue uniform, "I was wondering…ifyouwouldliketogotothecarnivalwithme!"

Tea blushed softly; being friends with Yugi for so many years proved that she could understand the jumble of words he blurted out. "Um…Yugi…"

"YO YUG! WHERE YA BEEN!" Joey ran like the wind toward his two friends.

"I have to go." Yugi walked away quickly before any of them had a chance to say something.

"Was it sumthin I said?" Joey pointed to himself. Tea smiled painfully and replied, "No Joey…it wasn't you."

* * *

Seto Kaiba saw the whole thing from the tinted window of his limo. Jealousy swam in his veins. How dare Yugi ask HIS Tea out…Seto's dark sapphire eyes widen. What did this mean?

His face flushed a bright red, he, Seto Kaiba, was in love with Tea Gardener.

* * *

Fluffy peeked around the corner of the school hallway. A bright colored bundle cradled in her arms. Rushing past a pair of gossiping girls she reached to her locker. She smiled gleefully and spun the dial.

"Yo Fluffy!" Fluffy stuffed the bundle and slammed the locker door.

Tristan arched an eyebrow but waved the subject away. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you all week."

"Oh I'm fine! It's just I'm super-busy with work and the carnival coming up…"

Tristan grinned and put his hand up to stop her, "Yeah I know. Anyway…I need your advice."

"Ok spill it, what's up?" Fluffy walked down the hall with him.

"I want to know what's up with Tea. She's been acting distant lately and she and Yugi don't talk as much."

Fluffy stopped walking, 'The only reason Tea would be avoiding Yugi and act distant would be that she is…in love! But with who?'

"Fluffy? You who, earth to Fluffy." Tristan waved a hand in front of her face.

"I have to go! THANKS TRISTAN!" Fluffy ran away fast.

Tristan looked utterly freaked out, "What did I do?"

* * *

Tea sighed and laid her head on her desk; thoughts swam feverishly in her head. 'I like Yugi but…,' Tea peeked to her left and saw Seto reading his novel, 'what does it mean?'

"Class, all of you know that the summer school carnival is coming in two days. I suggest today and tomorrow we will work on our attraction for it. Remember you will be judged for the most artistic display so work hard!" Mr. Rain announced as he sat behind his desk.

Everyone clumped into a circle. "Ok, how are we going to do this? Let it be very unique!" Strife tapped her red flame fingernails on the desk.

Krista slammed her palm on the desk, "I know! A frog racing contest!" Everyone stared at her. Krista slumped in her chair, "You said something unique…"

"Ignoring that, anyone else?" Strife gazed into her fellow peers' faces.

"A beauty contest!" someone shouted from the back.

Fluffy furrowed her eyebrows, "That wouldn't be fair to the boy majority."

"A video game tournament!" a boy with dreadlocks punched the air with his fists.

"Now that would be unfair to the girl majority." Krista stated.

Suddenly a light bulb brightened in Joey's mind, "How about a duel monsters tournament?"

Seto sneered, "Wheeler you wouldn't last a second in a contest like that, being the mutt that you are."

Joey glared, "What ya say Kaiba!"

Tea stepped into the conversation, "I don't think it's a good idea to have a duel monsters tournament. I think we should go with Fluffy's idea."

Fluffy was obviously not listening and jumped at the sound of her name. Tea nodded, "Tell your idea Fluffy."

"Well I think we should have a comedy/talent show."

Serenity scoffed, "That sounds so old fashioned!"

Strife's face brightened, "That's perfect! Everyone has some kind of talent or sense of humor!" Fluffy beamed.

Tea clapped her hands, "Fluffy did you bring it?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you show everyone?"

Fluffy shook her head furiously, "NO!"

Krista nudged Fluffy, "Go ahead Fluffy, we want to see!"

Fluffy pleaded to everyone but gave up and slipped out of the room. "So Tea what is her talent?" Strife set her head on top of her hands.

"I wouldn't call talent…more like an act." Tea sat on the desk and swung her long legs back and forth. Seto watched her intently then closed his novel.

* * *

Strife peeked out the door and went into a fit of laughter. Fluffy steppes inside wearing a Sailor Moon costume. Her long brown hair was in pigtails and in her hand was a plastic scepter.

Fluffy dashed through the rows shouting, "SAILOR MOON!" Most of the boys and girls collapsed with laughter. Mr. Rain dropped his red pen and chuckled softly.

* * *

Fluffy breathed deeply and sat in her chair, crossing her legs. Seto hide his flushed face from laughter. Tea tried to breath and most of the classmates calmed. Joey put his arm on top of her head and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm surprised you can look like that in that outfit."

Fluffy banged him over the head with her scepter, "What are you trying to say?"

"OW! I didn't mean it that way! OUCH!" Joey was getting beaten up by Fluffy.

"That was hilarious! You must do that for the show." Krista laughed softly.

Strife nodded and put a hand on Fluffy's shoulder, "Just make sure you don't blab our "Secret Plot" to anyone else. We want everyone to see that Class A is gonna win!"

Fluffy folded her outfit and smiled, "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

Tea smiled and slipped her books into her arms at the end of class. Everyone was gone except for her. She sighed and gazed at Seto's desk, 'Why do I feel this way…?'

"Gardener?" Seto watched her for awhile in the doorway.

Tea's heart quickened as she stared at him. Seto's dark artic blue eyes shone through his chocolate bangs. Tea suddenly felt extremely warm inside. "I…I have to go." Tea brushed past him, her arm touching his for a brief second. Tea ignored the jolt of adrenaline as skin hit skin and ran away. Seto, however, didn't ignore it as easily. 'Damn hormones!" Seto cursed under his breath and stared at the doorway.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you just going to stand or are you going to second period anytime soon?" Mr. Rain saw the whole thing from behind his desk. Seto flinched and dashed out the door cursing his luck.

* * *

_'Yugi, what is wrong?' _Yami watched his other half sigh for the tenth time today.

"It's Tea." Yami perked up when he heard her name.

_'What is wrong with her?'_

"I don't know. What's going on Yami?"

_'I think I know who is behind this_…,_ Yugi, give me some time!'_

Yugi's violet eyes widen, "What for?"

_'I need to confront a certain someone.'_ A bright blinding light engulfed Yugi. Yami dashed through the hall in search for HER.

* * *

"FLUFFY!" Yami pushed the door open hard. Fluffy sucked onto her cherry lollipop and stared at him.

"How dare you!" he slammed his fists into the desk.

Fluffy glared, "What did I do now?"

"You're ruining Yugi's life!" he roared and pulled her by the collar. Yugi watched from within his soul room and narrowed his eyes at Fluffy.

Fluffy swatted Yami's pale hand off her collar, "Look who's talking."

"What…?" Yugi's eyes widen from his soul room, what is she talking about?

"You pressure Tea to choose. She can't just answer you just like that! You think the whole world revolves around you! What about Tea! What about everyone else!" Fluffy shouted in his face not backing down as Yami's eyes narrowed to deadly slits. Yami stalked away from the room. Fluffy was still angry and threw her lollipop at Yami's retreating form.

Yami halted and ran a hand through his hair, stopping as he touched the sticky goop of a lollipop in his hair. "What the…" Fluffy squeaked and slinked out the door. Yami followed her but stopped when he saw Tea. Her sky blue eyes glittering, his breath hitched painfully in his chest and he resumed his chase. Tea smiled softly and went inside.

'I understand now…Yugi is only a friend…'

'So you ok now?' Tea's conscious asked.

'I thought you were gone?'

'Nope still here…anyway, who is it?'

Tea grinned, "Kaiba…Seto Kaiba…"

* * *

And chapter nine is finished! YAY! Next chapter, Fluffy figures Seto and Tea are in love. Which she is right by the way…Yugi realizes his feelings and a showdown of paint and feathers STARTS! OH THE CHAOS! 


	10. The Joy of Painting

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

I'm amazed at myself! Two updates! (Bangs head off table) I'm so tired…BUT I MUST CONTINUE! For the sake of my sanity at least…what sanity…anyway! Seto and Tea are in love…Yay…HOWEVER! What's Yugi got to say? And will they ever confess their love! A fun chapter with an entertaining twist!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…but if I did…well hee hee…

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 10: "The Joy of Painting"

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You think Tea and Seto are in LOVE with each other!" Mokuba nearly fell out of his chair in the limo. It was early in the morning and Seto had already left for school.

Fluffy leaned outside on the school brick wall. Her LG cell phone pressed to her ear and a fluffy Sessho-Maru figurine decorating her phone. "I sure it's true."

"What prove do you have?"

Fluffy rolled her eyes, "It's a little obvious with my expertise."

"Go on…"

Fluffy sighed, "Well Seto seems to pay more attention to Tea than any other girl, he's more insecure around her, and he just stares googly-eyes at her every time she's around!"

"My brother is googly-eyes? I didn't know he could even make that expression!" Mokuba waved his arms frantically in the empty limo.

"It's fascinating I know."

Mokuba calmed down, "So…what about Tea?"

Fluffy thought a little bit, "She's been avoiding Yugi a lot and she's spending more time with Seto. I'm guessing she's still a little shaky from the fact that she loves your brother. But it's the best guess from me."

"Interesting…" Mokuba stroked his chin in thought. Suddenly the limo screeched to a sudden halt.

"YO! CAREFUL!" the driver shouted from his open window.

"Well sorry! Why don't you drive better, you pompous jerk!" Mokuba's head jerked up.

"TEA!" Mokuba yelled out the window.

Tea stared at Mokuba, "Mokuba…!"

* * *

Yugi walked depressingly down the path toward school. His shirt was messy and his gravity defying hair drooped copying his posture. His bag slung carelessly over shoulder and dark bags formed under his brilliant violet eyes.

"Yugi? You ok?" a soft voice broke him out of his zombie like trance.

Picking up his head slowly he almost dropped his bag, "Fluffy!"

She smiled brightly then frowned slightly, "You seem out of it today. Care to talk about it?"

Yugi glared and snapped at her, "Why would YOU care! No one cares!"

Fluffy sadly watched Yugi break into bitter tears and drop to the ground. "That's not true…a lot of people care about you."

"Oh yeah? Who!"

"Joey, Tristan, Duke, all your friends…and Tea does too."

Yugi blinked and looked up at Fluffy, who was bent down to his level, "She does?"

"OF COURSE!" Fluffy laughed and softly swatted his arm.

"No she doesn't…"

Fluffy halted her cheerful approach and settled down, "Why do you say that?"

Yugi took a deep breath, "She hates me…"

Fluffy was taken back, "How can you say that!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Fluffy fell to the ground by his outburst.

"I've been a real jerk to her…she doesn't deserve so much pain…"

"You're right." Yugi stared at her, what she said was clearly not what he was expecting.

Fluffy smiled gently, "She doesn't deserve it but in a way she's just as capable."

"What?"

"Tea should have given you an answer back there but she hesitated and that's bad."

"Wait…you know about…"

Fluffy waved the subject away, "Uh…yeah it was hard not to overhear…hee…"

Yugi sighed and smiled, "It's alright."

Fluffy clapped her hands, "So you are feeling better?"

"Kinda…but there is one thing I wanna know."

"Go for it!"

Yugi fidgeted, "Who does Tea like?"

Fluffy flinched, "You really want to know."

Yugi waited for a second, "Yeah I do…"

"It's…"

* * *

"So…how are you?" Mokuba tried to start a conversation.

"Fine, you?" Tea mumbled her back towards him.

"You're lying…" a sob escaped from Mokuba.

Tears streamed down his dimpled cheeks, "You're not ok…don't you trust me…aren't I enough of your friend for you to tell me what's wrong…?"

Tea sadly smiled and pulled him into her arms, "Of course you're my friend Mokuba. I…just haven't been feeling good."

Mokuba blinked and looked up at Tea, "What's wrong?"

"Um…"

"You can tell me." Mokuba peered into her misty sky blue eyes.

"I sort of like someone…"

Mokuba's heart skipped a beat, "So…who is it?"

Tea smiled, "Well I guess I can tell you…it's…" Tea leaned over and whispered in Mokuba's ear.

* * *

Yami gazed blurry eyed at Yugi. He had been napping in his soul room for most of the morning…go figure…

_'Are you feeling better, Yugi?'_

Yugi grinned cheerfully, "Yes Yami, I do!"

Yami sighed and leaned back in the warm air like a hammock in the sky, _'So are you going to ask Tea again?'_

Yugi stopped in his tracks and looked at his darker half, "No."

Yami practically fell out of the air, _'WHAT!...Why!'_

"I now understand how Tea feels and I think it would be best if we leave it at that." Yugi replied as he opened his locker.

_'So you're giving up on her?'_

"I never said that. I just think she's not right for us."

_'What made you change your mind?'_

Yugi grinned brighter, "A friend…"

* * *

"Painting sucks!" Joey applied yet the seventh coat of red paint on the piece of cardboard.

"That's only because you can't paint for crap, Joey!" Tristan dabbed a touch of green.

"It doesn't take a genius to paint a tree, Joey." Fluffy said from behind a fence of wood.

Joey looked dumbstruck, "I was supposed to paint the tree?"

"What else would you be painting- OH MY GOD!" Fluffy sprawled to the floor. Joey's "tree" had globs of red for the trunk and pink spots for leaves. Also a long streak of lime green across the leaves. Joey also looked like a mess with pink paint stuck to the tips of his dirty blond hair, lime green and dark blue paint from god-knows-where on his blazer.

"What did you do? THAT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A TREE!" Krista smacked a hand over her mouth from shock.

"It does too!" Joey argued.

"Yeah but from what planet?" Duke teased. Everyone laughed as Joey grumbled and went back to painting.

"I KNOW! He was like I love you and I was like I sooooooo don't care. And he got all on his knees and begged me to be his and I was all no way!" a loud voice boasted in the gym.

Strife glared and put her hands on her hips, "Where have you been Serenity! We need to do this!"

"Oh shut it pyro-freak!" Serenity put her hand in Strife's face.

"WHY YOU!" Fluffy grabbed a hold of Strife's arms to stop her from attacking Serenity.

"Not looking so cool leader!" Serenity and her little group giggled at Strife's expense.

"Oh be quiet Serenity you have no right to say that!" Tea fumed and got into the argument.

"Oh yeah!" Serenity grabbed a cup of black paint. "Try this on for size!" Serenity flung the container at Tea. Tea covered her face waiting for impact…it never came…Tea peeked and saw a broad back face her. Seto Kaiba stopped the onslaught of black paint the price…his jacket was covered.

"Seto…" Tea gasped as Seto glared at Serenity.

Serenity stood stock-still until something collided with her head. Hot pink dribbled down her hair onto her uniform. She screamed and the paint war had begun…

* * *

Reds, blues, pinks, greens, and some orange too dropped on heads and spilled onto backs and clothes. Blacks, whites, silver, gold, and purple spread on bleachers and projects. Fluffy was a rainbow mess and slipped a now silver lock of hair behind her ear. A bottle of acrylic deep violet paint was deadly in her hand. Her target…Serenity Wheeler…

Slinking past fallen classmates with colorful assortments on their bodies; someone even got the glitter and feathers out. Joey's demented tree was splattered with every color and there was even a jacket stuck to it. The target was in sight! Serenity was busy attending her pink hair in her compact mirror to notice the deadly predator stalking her prey.

A gush a purple, a splash of golden glitter, and a fury of white feathers attacked Serenity. Her high pitched scream could be heard down the halls. Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to the paint splattered door.

"What is going on!" the old crone of a teacher bustled in only to be attacked by a paint filled balloon.

Everyone gasped and stood in a huddle. "Who started this!" her creaky voice screeched like nails on a chalkboard.

Every hand pointed to Serenity who was having an episode. Well…who wouldn't when they looked like a purple glittery chicken? "MS. SERENITY! I'M APPALLED THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS TO THE PRINCIPAL!" the teacher left and the mocking noises of OH'S and AH'S. Serenity huffed and stomped to Fluffy. Krista who was completely rainbow as a result of being right in range of Tristan's balloon missiles and Strife who was red like a flame with glitter and red hot feathers because of a certain someone's GENIUS idea to take out the supply of drama props were standing side by side with Fluffy.

"You think you're so smart!" her face pink and splotchy.

Fluffy stuck out her tongue, "Well compared to you I'm WAY intelligent."

"I will get Seto! And you won't get in my way!"

Fluffy put her hands behind her back, "Oh really…well here's a gift from me to you." Fluffy squirted one of her trusty squirt guns filled with blue paint in Serenity's face. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: See chapter 2 for details on the squirt gun!)

Serenity pushed past people and stomped away from Fluffy. Tea laughed and a surprise chuckle from Seto accompanied the joyful laughter and shouts.

* * *

"OH NO! OUR DISPLAY!" Strife shouted and put her hands on her cheeks only to leave orange handprints on her yellow face.

Fluffy tilted her head, "I don't think it's ruined. In fact it looks pretty cool! All we need is…" Fluffy dab her fingers in silver paint and wrote something on Joey's tree. Everyone crowded around and smiled softly. Fluffy signature her name and put a smiley face on the rainbow trunk.

"There now it's finished!"

* * *

WOO HOO! Chapter 10 finished in two days! I'm so proud! This chapter was pretty serious. (GASP!) I must be losing my humorous touch…NAH! Anyway…read, review, enjoy! I'm just gonna leave you all to guess what insane things to come in the next chapter! I'm so evil…I know. But thank you all readers! You my true thing to please! 


	11. The Wonders of Tape

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

HELLO AGAIN! I'm so happy! I just got my new laptop early! So this chapter is being made on my new computer. You may notice the font is a little…iffy but no reason to be alarmed. ANYWAY…the first day of the summer carnival begins! Serenity doesn't accept the fact that Seto is WAY out of her league. It's up to Fluffy to save the day…but…at what cost…

Disclaimer: Must I say it…I don't own ANYTHING! Except Fluffy…and Ga-Woon…yup I'm pathetic.

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 11: "The Wonders of Tape"

Her green eyes bore with flaming hatred as Serenity Wheeler briefly gazed at the couple by the carnival entrance. Her love interest, Seto Kaiba and her rival for the position as his girlfriend/lover, Tea Gardener were discussing plans of the first of a two day fun fest. Her hands brushed the soft fabric of her blue skirt. She knew of their "secret feelings" for one another. The brick wall cooling her back as the sun beat on the backs of her fellow peers.

She clenched her fists, her hot pink nails digging into the palms of her hands. She won't let them be together…not while she was still on this world…

* * *

Fluffy frowned that determined look on Serenity's face was not promising for a smooth victory. Fluffy cursed her luck and skipped away. This was becoming quite the problem. Serenity was bound to do something irrational she just knew it!

Fluffy carried her Sailor Moon outfit in her arms and twirled the plastic scepter in her other hand. 'How can I keep Serenity away from Tea and Kaiba long enough for them to confess?'

Fluffy sighed, 'Hell no! Those three are so stubborn!'

"FLUFFY!" Fluffy jumped sky high and squealed loudly.

Strife arched an eyebrow, "Are you quite alright?"

Fluffy glared, "No!"

Strife put her hands up, "Just asking."

Fluffy calmed down, "So it's pretty crowded right now."

"HI FLUFFY!" Krista popped out of nowhere.

Fluffy jumped onto the nearest tallest object…unfortunately the "object" was a human…

* * *

"Fluffy…would you please remove your body from myself…" Seto clenched his fist and teeth as Fluffy attached herself to Seto's upper body.

Fluffy squeaked, "KAIBA! Um…yo, what's up?"

"Don't give me that! GET OFF ME!" Seto tried pushing Fluffy off.

"KAIBA!" Tea stomped over to the two bickerers.

Seto became desperate and shoved Fluffy's face so she would move. Fluffy smiled cutely and jumped off him, "Hello Tea!"

Tea glanced at Seto then turned to Fluffy, "So did you bring our secret weapon?"

"What do you think?"

"No need to be snippy."

"I'M NOT!" Fluffy waved her arms back and forth. Suddenly her fist collided with Seto's face.

Gasps were heard and the air stilled. Strife tugged Fluffy's sleeve, "I think you should go."

"Fluffy…" Seto growled.

"Well nice to see you all, but I must dash!" Fluffy sprinted away like the wind.

* * *

"I swear she'll get hurt acting like that." Seto moved his jaw around luckily there was no bruise but DAMN! IT HURT!

A cool hand brushed his jaw line, "Looks fine to me." Tea examined his boo-boo.

A deep crimson blush spread across the bridge of his nose. He jerked his head from her comforting grasp. "I suppose we should get ready…" he changed the subject.

Tea smiled sadly then grinned brightly, "Yes, let's get to work!"

Strife and Krista exchanged looks, "Did you…"

"Yup."

"You don't think…"

"Possibly."

Strife watched her fellow peers walk away silently, "Interesting…Do you think Fluffy knows?"

Krista smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sure Fluffy has got a WHOLE plan worked out for those two."

Strife sighed, "You must be right."

"I'm always right!" Krista skipped.

Strife scoffed, "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy."

"You are?"

Strife stared at her best friend, "You are one weird person, you know that?"

* * *

Fluffy peeked around the corner, no one insight, no one around for at least a mile…GO! Fluffy hummed and walked away swinging a keychain around her index finger.

"Hey Fluffy!" Fluffy flinched and dove for the closest thing…this time being a metal flag pole.

Tristan and Joey stared at Fluffy briefly. "What is with people and scaring the crap out of me?"

"Now is tat any way to talk ta ya friends." Joey scolded her.

Fluffy brushed her blue mandatory skirt for dust, "Sorry Joey. Is there something I could do you guys?"

"Yeah there is…"

Fluffy looked eager to please, "And that would be-"

"We wanna help you set Kaiba and Tea up!" Joey blurted out loud. Tristan clamped his mouth shut.

"I don't-"

Tristan interrupted her, "Don't give us that. We know perfectly well why you're doing this."

"How did you…find out?"

Joey pulled out his pockets to reveal a tattered notepad, "I believe this belongs to ya."

"My notebook…"

"We found it a week ago." Tristan seemed to read her mind.

"You know if I succeed in putting Tea and Kaiba together your friend will possibly not be the same." Fluffy bowed her head down, her brown bangs shielding her eyes from view.

"We're ready to take that risk." Fluffy nodded and smirked at them.

"Well what are we waiting for? We gotta go now!"

* * *

"COME ONE, COME ALL, TO THE GREATEST SHOW YOU HAVE YET TO SEE! WE PRESENT TO YOU……THE DOMINO TALENT SHOW!" Strife yelled into the megaphone.

"Ya know she's like a strike leader when she yells like that…" Fluffy sweat dropped at Tea's remark.

"Ready Fluffy? You're on at five!" Krista counted down.

Fluffy squeezed her eyes shut, 'Remember joke first then sing. Joke first then sing…or was it sing first then joke…OH CRAP!'

Curtains parted away to reveal the outside stage. Fluffy took a hold of the microphone and smiled brightly. "HELLO! I'M SAILOR FLUFFY! I'm here to introduce our lovely contestants in our first annual TALENT SHOW! It's exciting…I know! ANYWAY! Our first contestant is…"

Fluffy frowned suddenly, "Mr. Rain and his lucky trio in an instrumental version of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."" Fluffy jumped off stage and bounded for the costume room.

* * *

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star…WHAT KIND OF JOKE ARE YOU PULLING HERE, STRIFE!" Fluffy roared.

"It wasn't my fault! He wanted to do this! It was force I tell ya!" Strife tried to defend herself.

"Force huh…" Fluffy suddenly became eerily calm. Everyone in the room froze.

Strife gulped loudly, "L-let's not g-get any ideas n-now."

"I'M GONNA FORCE THIS MICROPHONE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Joey and Tristan pounced on Fluffy to stop her attack.

"It can't be that bad right…right?" everyone wouldn't look at Fluffy.

"They're…um…using textbooks, pencils, and um… (cough) erasers…" a brave classmate stuttered.

"THAT'S IT! COME OVER HERE STRIFE!" Fluffy tried to pounce on Strife again. Everyone cowered under her except Seto.

He glared briefly then sighed, "Do calm down, Fluffy. You are giving all us sane ones headaches."

Fluffy was almost ready to shot fire from her mouth, "What. Did. You. Say…"

"I said…Shut the hell up." Seto calmly replied, everyone gasped in the room.

Fluffy eyebrow twitched and she stomped slowly toward him, "You're either really bold or really stupid to say something like that…"

"Please why would I be frightened of a fur-ball like you?" Seto sneered. That done it! Fluffy leaped ready to rip Seto's smug face off when he evaded her attack. He punched her ever so softly in the side and…

Fluffy slumped to the floor completely calmed. Everyone dropped to the floor in shock.

"WHAT THE…HOW…" Tristan slapped himself silly at the confusing recent happenings.

"I get it…people with short tempers have soft sides that when you hit, they immediately calm down."

Joey looked dumbstruck, "I'm not gonna even ask you to repeat that."

"Well it's quite simple actually…" Krista started off in her intellect lectures.

"Not listening! I SERIOUSLY do NOT wanna know!" Joey waved his arms like a bird to prove his point.

* * *

Fluffy shook from her dazed state, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Tea smiled, "YEAH! We only got today and tomorrow is for voting! We gotta get through this!" Fluffy fixed her tiara and banged Seto over the head with her scepter.

"OW!"

"That was for earlier."

"Psycho…witch…" Seto muttered as he and Tea tended his head.

Tea smiled, "Don't worry."

"Who said I was worrying? I wasn't worrying…I was expressing my anger-"Tea stuck tape to his mouth.

"Sure you were." Tea walked away leaving Seto with some sticky tape…

* * *

TA DA! Chapter 11 finished on my new laptop! (sigh) Such a happy moment for me! I've noticed my chapters are getting shorter and shorter…hmmm…think, think, think…ANYWAY! The second days comes at a fast pace. AND WHAT'S THIS? There's a bet between Tea and Serenity! Seto and Yami confront for the last time! OH THE DRAMA!

Thanks to all my reviewers: (Chapter 10 because I'm lazy…)

**QueenofHearts4u- **I just wanna cry! This story is just so…it's a part of my life! Boo Hoo! ALRIGHT! I'm better now…wow that was short…Thanks for reviewing my loyal companion!

**The Cougar- **HELLO, HELLO, HELLO! My good friend thanks for the review you made me only a few steps nearer to 50 REVIEWS! I think I'm gonna faint…

**Kyo-kitty- **Gee thanks…I have you know I'm PLENTY serious…yeah and pigs fly and Yu-Gi-Oh is mine…IT IS! Oh happy, happy, joy, joy! Wait…you say it's not…damn you…

**Swimmurgirl- **HIYA! A school trip huh? My school sucks! We don't even get a graduation from 8th grade to the high school. Figures…anyway I guess it was pretty funny with the feathers, paint, and glitter everywhere…

**RogueGoddess007- **A new face I see! Oh happy day! (Falls off chair in excitement.) Or not…I'm thinking you like Seto/ Tea pairing too…If ya are…WELCOME TO THE CLUB! What club…hmmm…never mind…

**Sapphire-Star-100- **Aw what a cute face…I'm such a sucker for those. I'm soooooooooo happy to see someone new review! Ah I must be getting popular…- -; maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up…yet…


	12. Everlasting Carnival

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

Post, post, POSTS!

Ah summer…a time of relaxation and solitude…Uh huh over my dead body! This summer is fan fiction MADNESS or chaos if you want. And this new post has quite the stories. Check out: Chaos in Domino- Chapter 12, Those With Wings- Chapter 1, Gangster Way of Thought- Chapter 3, and my original fiction on fiction Night of the Blue Moon- Chapter 2!

Now that that's done now to the story…The last day of the carnival rolls quickly! Bets, confrontation, and the reason why Joey is willing to help our psycho hero! And now CHAPTER 12!

Disclaimer: Seto- Lil-Fluffy-Chan you're on 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Lil-Fluffy-Chan- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Yugi co. - YAY!

Lil-Fluffy-Chan- SHUT UP!

_**Chaos in Domino**_

Chapter 12: "Everlasting Carnival"

* * *

"Well…we're losing by 50 points…50 POINTS!" Strife crossed her arms angrily.

Fluffy looked up from her manga to see Strife trying to burn holes into her skull by glaring, "Don't look at me."

"Aren't you a BIT worried that we'll lose?" Krista piped up.

"Nope."

"Fluffy's right, we have today and 50 points is not that bad." Tea clapped her hands.

"50 POINTS IS VERY BAD!"

Seto glared harshly, "Back off Strife. We'll win."

Strife let out a huff and slipped back into her own little corner. Fluffy glanced briefly then looked at Tristan. It was obvious that he saw what just transpired. Joey, however…did not…

* * *

"Kaiba, the stiff, yelling at our captain like that." Joey slurped a rainbow snow cone sourly.

"Joey, you goon, he was sticking up for Tea!" Tristan banged Joey in the head; his face going SPLAT into the snow cone.

Joey watched Fluffy carefully, "Is it true?"

"Yep…"

"Somethin wrong?" Joey poked Fluffy in the arm.

Dark matter swirled around her, "What ever gave you that idea…"

Tristan backed off, "Chill Fluffy."

"It's Serenity."

Joey perked up at the sound of his sister's name, "Serenity…what about her?"

"She's been awfully quiet lately. Do you suppose she's planning something?"

"Maybe she quit?" Tristan stated. Luckily he had lost interest in the young Wheeler awhile ago after the 'Duke Incident'.

"NAH! She's a Wheeler and Wheeler's don't quit!" Joey stood up for his younger sibling.

Fluffy glanced at the two, "I doubt it Tristan."

"Why are you guys so against my sis?" Joey asked angrily.

"Dude, do you even know what she did to Duke?" Tristan stared at his best friend.

"I don care about Dice-boy! Why!"

"Because if we let her go…Kaiba and Tea will never be." Fluffy quietly spoke.

"Serenity likes Kaiba?"

Tristan watched a happy couple pass by, "More like stalking obsession."

"That can't be…"

Fluffy patted Joey softly on the back, "Serenity's changed. Everyone changes; it's a part of life."

"Yeah, yeah…I was wondering what got her so distant." Joey spooned a huge heaping of snow cone.

"Wow, you actually wonder?" Tristan poked his friend in the head teasingly.

Joey flicked the spoon of ice at Tristan, "Shad up!"

"That reminds me…if you hate Kaiba so much, why help me?" Fluffy asked Joey.

Joey shrugged, "It was a request."

"A request?"

"Yeah, Yugi asked us to help you get them together." Tristan jabbed a thumb over to Tea and the not-so-far Seto.

Fluffy looked to the ground, 'Yugi…he's so kind-hearted…he still loves Tea but gives Kaiba the chance…'

Fluffy gazed up at the blue, clear sky, 'What is to happen to you now, Yugi…'

* * *

"Tea can you get the spare microphone in the classroom." Krista popped her head from behind the curtain.

"Alright." Krista waved Tea away but only to fall off the stage.

* * *

'Now where did Strife put that spare? In the closet…?' Tea pulled open the supply closet.

"It's in the drawer on the right." Serenity leaned on the teacher's desk.

Tea froze and clenched her teeth, "Why are you here?"

"To help you and…" Serenity paused and picked up an apple on the desk.

"And what?"

Serenity smirked, "Let's make a bet, shall we?"

Tea eyed Serenity, "A bet?"

"If our class loses you leave Seto alone and never talk or see him ever again. And…I think you know the rest."

"I refuse!" Tea growled.

Serenity sneered, "Then you forfeit?"

"Never!"

Serenity glared, "You really have no choice for one flick of my wrist…we can win this carnival contest. I know you wouldn't want to let down everyone would you?"

Tea stared at the ground, "Fine. No cheating."

Serenity laughed lightly, "Oh I can't promise that but fine, I will…try not to."

Tea slipped out of the room with the spare microphone.

Serenity glared briefly then looked away, "Fluffy I know you're there."

"What are you planning, Serenity?" Fluffy walked inside glaring deeply.

"Just finishing what I started." Serenity took a bite out of the glossy red surface.

"You know that's a WAX apple." Fluffy stepped away from Serenity.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Meanwhile…rivals meet for the last time…

* * *

"Kaiba." Yami faced Seto, eyes flaming with fury.

"Pharaoh." Seto faced his equally skilled opponent.

"Leave Tea alone."

Seto smirked, "What's wrong Pharaoh, can't handle the truth? Let me refresh your memory…she's NOT interested in you and NEVER will be!"

Yami looked pained for a brief second, "Don't be so foolish! You act as if she is interested in you!"

Seto was taken back, "She doesn't even notice me."

Now it was Yami's turn to smirk, "The great Seto Kaiba…in love and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Who said I was in love!" Seto tried to defend his dignity.

Yami slipped his duel disk on, "Let's end this."

Seto did the same, "Fine by me!"

* * *

"Fluffster, what's the matter now?" Fluffy's delicate eyebrow twitched.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tristan grinned and swatted her back playfully.

"Fluffems, I think someone's cranky."

"THAT'S IT!" Fluffy attacked Tristan.

"Hey! Settle down wild-cat!" Ga-Woon pulled Fluffy from her peer.

Tristan got to his feet and pointed at Fluffy, "How do you LIVE with her!"

Ga-Woon chuckled and draped an arm around his younger sister, "There are ways…Besides she's just a shy, sweet kid inside."

"Right…and there was show called Yu-Gi-Oh and it was all about us." Tristan eyed the little devil. Fluffy's brown eyes glinted evilly. Tristan backed off.

Ga-Woon ran a hand through his silky midnight locks, "Now where is the closest seat to the stage?"

"You're hopeless! In the front!" Fluffy dragged her brother to the front.

"Amazing someone as crazy as her would have such a brother, right Tristan?" a cool voice spoke softly.

Tristan turned to see Serenity, "You…"

She smirked, "Hello Tristan."

* * *

"I play Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode!" Seto unleashed his all-powerful beast to the playing field.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, show your might! Finish his Blue Eyes, NOW!"

"Blue Eyes attack with…NEUTRON BLAST!" the two energy blasts collided ending in a fierce explosion with both duelist down…

Yami gasped as a sharp pain coursed through his body. "WHAT!" Yami's eyes went wide as saucers a single card laid on the field and it wasn't his.

Seto got to his unsteady feet, "Reveal trap card! Silver Wings!"

"What card is that!" Yami also got to his feet.

Seto gave a weak smirk, "It increases my dragon's power to match your own and by sacrificing 1500 life points I can increase its attack power by 1000." (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: This is not a real card, it's made up…I think…)

"What do you fight for, Kaiba?" Yami clutched his arm as he stared at Seto in disbelief. It was such a reckless move to make and now Seto was vulnerable to attack.

"I'm fighting for…Tea…" Seto strongly said.

Yami stared at Seto briefly then looked to the ground, "I'm sorry Kaiba…but I can't let that pass. Dark Magician…attack!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" someone dashed toward them. The dark magic hit Seto full blast and he fell.

'I lost…I lost again…' Seto closed his eyes and waited for the hard ground but it never came…

Tea caught Seto in her arms, tears rolling down her face. Seto opened his sapphire eyes to see a crying Tea.

"An angel…" Seto whispered as he wiped a crystalline tear.

"Tea…" Yami struggled to keep his voice calm.

Tea helped Seto up and stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry…don't leave me…" Yami begged as he dropped to his knees.

Tea gave him a sad smile, "I can never leave my friends, and you should know that by now." Seto gazed at her briefly then pushed away.

"Well, Yami, you won again." Seto turned his back, his soft trench coat billowing in the gentle summer breeze. 'She doesn't need me…she doesn't even know me…'

"Seto…" Tea reached out to stop him, but he was gone before she could.

Yami smiled gently, "You like him, don't you?"

Tea froze, "Huh…" She blushed brightly.

"I knew it."

Tea frowned, "I'm sorry Yami…"

Yami patted her shoulder, "Spare me your feelings; you like him so go after him."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure Tea, now go!" Yami pushed her forward. Tea smiled despite her tears and went to catch up with Seto.

* * *

_'You're not gonna tell her?'_ Yugi leaned back in his transparent form.

"I'm sure she'll be fine not knowing."

_'Ok…not really the best way to say goodbye since everyone will never see you again.'_

"You know I belong in the afterlife. I can't keep living this way, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, _'Don't remind me…but…but what about Tea?'_

"She belongs with Kaiba."

_'How do you know?'_

"Because…in the past they were together. The past is just repeating itself."

_'Let me get this straight…Kaiba and Tea…together…in the past?'_

"I do believe they were married quite young to prove their love."

Yugi blinked, _'Wow…'_

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Ga-Woon pointed to a tall, dark haired teenager making his way through the crowd.

Fluffy gaped, "You're right! It is him! Why does he look so shocked?"

"That and why does he look like he was rolling in an abandoned dusty old house?" Tristan leaned back on his chair.

Ga-Woon and Fluffy stared at Tristan weirdly, "What? What did I say?"

"Oh, look, there's Tea!"

"Maybe they confessed already." Tristan pointed out their flushed faces. Ga-Woon, Joey, and Fluffy looked at each other, "NAH!"

Fluffy frowned, "Knowing those two something happened pretty big."

Ga-Woon sighed, "It's always the case."

"Let's follow them." Joey cackled.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Kaiba! Kaiba wait!" Tea tried to catch the taller teen's attention.

"Oh, so you can go back to your boyfriend, Yami!" he snapped.

"What the…he…you…he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Could have fooled me!" Seto walked faster.

Tea huffed loudly, "Would you STOP this already!"

Flames were practically coming out of his angry gaze, "Make me."

Tea looked to the side, "I can't…"

Seto sneered, "Of course, you're so weak without you're little pep squad behind you."

SLAP! Seto's face snapped back by the force of Tea's slap.

"Don't you dare get them involved in this." She threatened softly.

Seto kept still for a moment, "So…what's he to you?"

Tea gave a ragged sigh and brushed a hand through her silky chocolate hair, "He's my friend, like everyone else. Why do you want to know?"

"I don't have to give you that answer." Seto crossed his arms over his chest and haughtily stared her down.

"You will if you want to keep your head on your shoulders long enough." Tea joked softly.

"Wow, don't I feel threatened." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Tea mumbled under her breath, "It was a joke."

Seto glanced at her, "I was wondering…tomorrow you busy?"

Tea's heart skipped a beat, "Um not really. Just some errands in the morning, why?"

"I heard there was this nice restaurant on the other side of town. And…a 'colleague' of mine who's the owner invited me to bring a guest, would you be interested?" Seto took a deep breath.

Tea almost started giggling, "Sure…I guess so…"

"A real answer Tea."

"Fine! I accept oh great one!" Tea shouted.

Seto chuckled, "I'll pick you up at 5:00. Don't take too long doing your hair." Tea's fist twitched, "Watch it, Seto!"

Seto stopped and savored the sound of his name from her, "Like I said, 5:00, be ready." Tea put her hands on her hips and scoffed.

* * *

"Ow…that hurt Tristan!" Fluffy squeaked as Tristan's elbow jammed right into her side.

"Well sorry! This bush is a LITTLE small for four people, Fluffy!" Tristan growled.

"Guys, zip it, I can't hear!" Ga-Woon bopped someone in the head hoping it was either Fluffy or Tristan. Of course, his aim was a little off…

"Hit me again and I'll KILL you!" Joey held up his fist to prove his point.

"…a 'colleague' of mine who's the owner invited me to bring a guest, would you be interested?" Everyone froze.

Tea looked to the ground, "Sure…I guess so…"

Fluffy almost had tears in her eyes, "FINALLY A PLAN COMES TOGETHER!" Everyone clamped their hands on her mouth. Seto glanced toward the bushes briefly.

"Oh crap…" Ga-Woon whispered as he backed away.

"We got what we need let's go before we're dead meat." Fluffy crawled away.

Ga-Woon followed close behind, "I'll check all the restaurants for their reservation, when I get home."

"We only got two days left, let's get down to business!"

* * *

"Fluffy, you look happy for some unknown reason." Serenity glared at the cheerful girl.

"Can't I be happy for once, Serenity?" Fluffy smiled at Serenity.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Whatever."

"FLUFFY! HURRY THEY'RE ANNOUNCING THE WINNERS!" Strife shouted in her megaphone.

Fluffy sprinted to the front gate where the main stage was held. Who will win…?

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

(Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Thought I was done, didn't ya? Heh heh, I'm evil.)

"And the top class of our 10th annual School Carnival is…" the sound of drums anticipated everyone.

"Get on with it already!" Joey yelled loudly.

Fluffy hit him over the head with her trusty scepter, "Shut it!"

"CLASS A! GROUP LEADER PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STAGE!" everyone cheered and multicolored confetti swirled mixing into the wind.

"I just wanna thank everyone for being here. And I want to especially thank Class A for their wonderful display! GO CLASS A!" Strife started to sob on stage.

"You're making us all blush!" Fluffy smiled and yelled.

"NO! This can't be!" Serenity dropped to her knees.

"Serenity…I'm…" Tea held out her hand to her rival.

Serenity swatted her hand away, "Don't think this is over! I will have Seto with me and this is a promise I tend to keep!"

"Leave her be, Tea. She's just a sore loser." Fluffy watched Serenity push through the crowd.

"I guess so…" Tea walked away.

'Tea's right to worry…how far will Serenity go…?' Fluffy crossed her arms.

Suddenly a wave of ice cold water poured on her, soaking her from head to toe. "WE WON!" Joey and Tristan body slammed each other and chanted loudly.

"I'm gonna…KILL YOU TWO!" Fluffy chased them across the school yard.

And that was the end of the school summer carnival.

* * *

WOAH! VERY LONG! I think the longest I ever did! Can someone say…WORLD RECORD! Ok, ok so I'm over reacting. Seto asks Tea to dinner, but what is Serenity planning this time? Only time will tell! With only two days left…can they ever be together?

P.S. - I need everyone's approval…should there be a "Behind the Scenes Look at: Chaos in Domino" chapter. The only way this chapter can be post is if I get 100 REVIEWS! I know I'm asking much but…it's really worth it! READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. 2 - Heh! I lied...again...No more post for now, I guess that's only for every ONCE IN AWHILE! (Sigh) Well enjoy...


	13. Win a Date With a Blue Eyes

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

I was thinking about it and this chapter and the next will be the most we find out of Fluffy's past. Yet again, this chapter is going to be somewhat serious with Seto and Tea. Fluffy will just do as she pleases to stop Serenity. So hope you like it! Get those reviews in!

Disclaimer: (huggles a Blue Eyes White Dragon) Do I have to…

* * *

Chapter 13: "Win a Date with a Blue Eyes"

"ATTENTION!" Fluffy clad in a camouflage tank top, black combat boots, and green khaki pants. Two black stripes were on both her cheeks. A ruler held threatening in her hands as she stood among her soldiers.

All commotion ceased, Fluffy walked straight as pole in front of them, "One more day left…I expect the best from you all in Plan X, 'Keep Away'."

A hand shot up, Joseph Wheeler sat cross-legged on the hard ground, "Why is it Plan X and not Plan A?" His white shirt sticking to his back in the heat, a dark blue Yankees hat clashed with his blond hair, and his torn up, faded blue jeans completed the look. Why Fluffy wanted to be outside in the park instead of a nice air conditioned house was beyond him.

Ga-Woon sighed, "Because we used all the other letters of the alphabet during the week."

"Anyway…everyone knows their positions? We don't want to have to screw up because of you two." Bakura smirked.

Joey shot the evil spirit a glare, "I'm surprised you're even here. Since ya love to plot to dominate the world and all."

"I'm sure the reason why I'm here is none of your concern, you fool."

"Who ya callin a fool, fool!" Joey retorted.

Fluffy stomped her foot on the ground, "That's ENOUGH! Now review with me what your posts are!"

Ga-Woon straightened up his tie as he leaned on a tree, "Me and Bakura will be undercover in the restaurant."

"I'll be followin my sis around and makin sure she don't go near Tea." Joey got up from the ground.

Tristan dusted off his camouflage pants, "I'll be on my motorcycle scanning the premise."

"And I'll be setting traps if our dear friend gets past you all." Fluffy smirked.

"Can we have codenames?" Joey asked.

"No we cannot, Joey." Fluffy sighed.

"Then can I have one then?"

'This guy just doesn't quit!'

"Fine…"

"How about…The Batman!" everyone stared at him. "Are you happy now!" Fluffy stamped her foot impatiently.

Joey grinned, "Yup!"

"Let's move out!"

* * *

"Do I look ok, Mai?" Tea wrung her hands as she paced the hallway.

Mai sighed, "For the 50th time Tea, you look wonderful!"

"I know…but don't you think this hair pin is so overrated, maybe I should pull my hair down…?"

Mai took a hold of the younger girl's shoulder, "You will be fine. You will not panic. And you WILL enjoy a nice evening eating with Kaiba."

"But-"

Mai shushed her, "No buts! I want you to enjoy yourself."

Tea opened her to argue but Mai interrupted, "Say it again and I'll sew that pretty little mouth of yours shut." Tea shut her mouth quickly then resumed her pacing.

"You know, Tea, I think you've changed Kaiba." Mai spoke all of the sudden.

Tea stopped and turned to look at Mai, "Really? I couldn't have!"

"Last time I saw him, he looked miserable and hated life. Now…he seems to see what life really means: to have fun, to live. And Tea, frankly, you're the only one who could really show him what it feels like to love." Mai smiled as she brushed a strand of blond hair behind her ears.

"You think…I really did that?"

"Tea, knowing you, I KNOW you did that." Tea said nothing except smiled brightly and glow in her realization.

* * *

DING DONG! Tea jumped and immediately panicked, "Oh my god, He's HERE!"

* * *

"Hello, Kaiba." Mai grinned and opened the door enthusiastically.

Dressed in a black sleeveless trench coat, a silk dark blue shirt, and black dress pants; Seto glared at the beaming woman, "Where's Tea?"

Mai reached to her right and dragged a reluctant and flustered Tea, "Oh look! Here she is."

Seto gaped; Tea wore a sapphire dress complimenting her eyes immensely. It pooled to her silver strap heels barely an inch away from the purple carpet of Mai's penthouse; a mid thigh high slit gave Seto a good view of her well shaped legs. The dress seemed to lighten as it ascended up her figure. Finally, ending in a halter top style with a see through ribbon. A cherry blossom pin held her slightly curled chocolate hair in a loose bun and silver earrings hung from her delicate ears.

"Um…shall we go?" Tea fidgeted from the heated stare Seto was giving her.

He turned quickly and started to descend the outside steps, "Well hurry up."

Tea glared at his lean back; Mai gave a soft chuckle, "Have fun…"

"Are you coming or not?"

Tea stomped down the stairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Mai closed the door and reached for a walkie-talkie, "Tea has left the building."

* * *

Fluffy leaned in her little bush, "Excellent. I really need to thank you, Mai, for this."

"No problem! I just wanted to be in the action too, you know."

"Joey's lucky to have you." Fluffy plucked a leaf out of her hair.

Mai sat down on her chair, "Well, where would Joey be if I wasn't here?"

"He's hopeless!"

"I can HEAR you!" Joey growled in his as he ducked under a fountain in the mall.

"While we're talking to you, Joey, has Serenity left the mall?"

"It's Commando Joe, not Joey!"

"I thought it was The Batman?" Tristan sped through the lanes of traffic.

"Nah, it was already used."

"NO DUH!"

"Well ANYWAY, did Serenity leave or not?" Fluffy growled as she set a box with holes on the ground. Little sounds of growling and scratching could be hear inside.

Joey glanced at his sister, "Nope."

"Well…does she know you're there?"

"Not likely. I'm very useful, you know."

Bakura snorted, "You, USEFUL? HA! The only thing you're useful is eating a truck full of food!" Ga-Woon leaned against the brick wall of the exclusive Italian restaurant called _Amour, Amour_.

"So how exactly are we going to get in this restaurant, Fluffy?" Bakura watched Ga-Woon and listened.

"Mokuba got us a reservation here near Tea and Seto's table."

Bakura struggled with his gray tie, "I hate this cursed thing! Why do you people wear it, anyway?"

"It's to look professional, you dimwit. I swear you 5000 year old spirits are so irritating sometimes!" Joey insulted, not paying any attention to his sister at all.

"Well at least I'm not some useless fool who can't do a thing right let alone duel."

Joey glared at the walkie-talkie, "Why I outta!"

"Joey are you watching Serenity or what!" Tristan pried between the two bickerers.

Joey rolled his eyes and Ga-Woon and Fluffy sighed, "I'm looking, I'm looking! Awright, SHEESH, and I thought Mai was bad when it came to shopping."

"I HEARD THAT JOSEPH WHEELER!" Joey cringed and looked onward for his sister.

"Uh oh…"

"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Fluffy snapped a twig.

"Um…Serenity's gone."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Tea gazed down at her feet; the limo ride to the restaurant was incredibly boring and silent. She snuck a glance at Seto. He was looking in the front practically ignoring her.

"Tea…" his voice shocked her out of her trance.

"Yes!"

"Stop staring at me." Tea blushed furiously then looked away.

Seto watched her fret with herself, "Are you ok? You seem extremely quiet since we got in the limo."

Tea could feel his soft breath hit her cheek, "W-what do y-you m-mean?"

Brilliant sky blue eyes met stormy sapphire, "Never mind." Tea gave a sigh of relief but immediately regretted it as Seto glared at her.

'Why am I such a jerk?'

'How can he possibly like me?'

* * *

Meanwhile with our evil and fluffy friend...

"Ha! Those losers can't stop me!" Serenity cackled as she ran full speed toward the looming building.

"Activate trap number 1." A shriek, a splash and Serenity was on the ground drenched head to toe with water and glue.

"I'm not going to…give up!"

Fluffy flicked another switch, "Persistent little bugger…trap number two." Even more shrieking as she was pelted with tennis balls.

"I can do this ALL night." Fluffy smirked happily as she held her activating device ready for traps 3 to 65.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasant surprise…and who may this young lady be?" a cheery bloke with a large belly, and a monstrous black mustache shook hands with the human recently melted ice block.

"Tea Gardener. It's a pleasure…" Tea gazed at the man uncertainly.

"Oh! The name's Raphael and that is my wife, Simona." Raphael pointed to a beautiful woman in the back managing the tips.

"But enough about that! Time to get you young ones filled up!" Raphael chuckled and walked through the mass of crimson table clothed tables filled with people.

"This is our most special room…'The Garden of Eve'. I think this will suit you well." Indeed it was a marvelous room with a lush garden filled with exotic flowers all around. A pool of sparkling water was over come by lilies of all colors. But the most romantic of it all was the tables were set on a watery platform that depicted a blooming blue rose. The only two people other than themselves were two men; one with a mane of silver tresses and the other with shiny black locks.

"They look familiar…" Tea whispered to Seto. He gave a silent nod.

Raphael laughed, "Don't worry about them they are people from the US who just happen to do some business here. They will not bother you at all."

"In fact," Raphael chuckled and rubbed his balding head, "those two are quite distant didn't even give me five words the whole night."

* * *

Bakura pretended to slip a strand behind his ear but really was turning on his ear piece, "Fluffy how are you keeping up?"

Fluffy flicked another switch, "Oh fine, I'm on trap 15 right now. I'm surprised Serenity is still standing after the firecrackers…"

"Oh that's too bad…FIRECRACKERS! Are you doing something illegal over there!" Ga-Woon whispered harshly.

"Not really…"

"That's not good enough Fluffy! If you blow up the restaurant I swear…"

"Swearing is bad, big brother." Bakura chuckled; Ga-Woon gave him a fierce glare.

"Tell me you don't have anything TOO dangerous. She doesn't deserve to die a pitiful death you know."

"Yes she does!"

"Um…sir, your dinner." A most frightened waitress carrying a tray of pasta tapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll talk later, Fluffy." Ga-Woon turned the volume down on ear piece and opened his napkin.

* * *

"So…this Raphael guy…he's very nice." Tea poked her seafood pasta gently.

Behind the bushel of roses all you could hear was a grunt, "Oh come on, Seto, say something!"

Seto glared at her, "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Start a conversation, say how nice the night was, for Pete's sake I'm sure you can find something to say!" Tea slammed her fork down.

Seto also slammed his fork down, "Fine! How are you? Nice night, isn't it? Are you now satisfied!"

Tea snorted and took a sip of her water. "Oh VERY ladylike snorting like that!"

"Look who's talking! Mr. Every-time-someone-starts-a-conversation-my-only-answer-is-_grunt_!" Tea huffed loudly.

All was silent except for the rippling of the water underfoot, even the clanging of silverware on plates had ceased. It was as if everyone and thing was anticipating their move…

"_Pfft…HA HA HA!"_

* * *

Indeed, the great and noble Seto Kaiba…was laughing. And not the maniacal laugh either, but a full whole hearted laugh.

'He's…he's laughing…for REAL…' Tea cracked a smile and joined in the infectious laughter.

Seto wiped a tear that escaped and glanced at Tea. Hand covering her mouth, thick lashes swiping her upper cheeks, and a soft pink blush on her cheeks she was the picture of purity.

Seto gulped, dark blush rising in his cheekbones, 'I…I want to…kiss her…!'

Seto nearly jumped out of his skin, 'What the hect am I saying!'

_'You want to KISS her, you want to HUG her, you want to LOVE her…' _a sing-song voice giggled in his mind.

'Not you again…'

_'I never thought you would develop such tendencies so quickly! My boy, you're living real now!'_

'I thought I was living right now and before, too.'

The conscious glared, _'That's not what I meant and you know it!'_

'I think someone's a little touchy…'

_'You know what.'_

"No, what?" Seto smirked inwardly.

_'You're evil.'_

'Glad we settled that.'

Tea arched an eyebrow, "Um…Seto are you ok?"

"Yeah I am…just lost myself there." Seto leaned back in his chair and watched her with a soft look.

"Your laugh is really cute." Tea giggled as Simona took away their plates.

He pouted, "I am NOT cute. That was a one time thing."

"Right…"

"Well, I…I think you're cute…" Seto's voice seemed to die off in the end as he looked at his scarlet napkin.

"Eh!"

He grumbled, "You heard me, I'm not repeating myself."

Tea smiled, "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"NO! Don't go for a walk!" Fluffy shouted.

"And why not, Fluffy?" Ga-Woon took a chunk out of his cheesecake.

Fluffy took a second, "Because we can't follow them."

"That won't be a problem. You can watch them on the upper balcony; it overlooks the whole garden." Raphael popped out of nowhere.

"Blimey!"

Ga-Woon stared at 'Bakura', "Ryou?"

"Aye, mate?" Ryou straightened his jacket.

"Where's Bakura?"

Ryou sighed, "He's in his soul room. I think he's had enough outside time right now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, he has a tendency to…try and dominate the world." Ryou had an apologetic tone.

"Ah…is that normal for all you spirits?"

"Basically."

"Right…so Raphael we'll be going to that balcony now."

* * *

The full moon shined brightly through the leaves casting an ethereal feeling to the immense garden. Two lone people stood before a silvery pool. One, a female, watched the ripples dance on the glassy surface; the other, a male, gazed at her in interest. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Don't ask me why, I was in the mood to write something with lots of adjectives.)

"It's so peaceful." Tea whispered as if her voice would end the calming dream.

"Tea…"

She turned her head, "Yes."

They stood like that drinking up the silence for what seemed like hours.

'I'm going to do it…I'm going to say I love her…'

"Tea, I-"

* * *

"Take this!" Fluffy flicked the last switch with frustration. The air grew chilly and a thin fog rose from the ground.

"Go get her, little guy." Fluffy whispered as she released something slivery white and blue into the fog.

A decent chomp and a high pitched scream told Fluffy that the target was annihilated. Suddenly the fog ceased and Serenity sprinted into the staff entrance to the garden.

"Ga-Woon, Bakura! She's coming your way!" Fluffy got to her feet and scrambled through the gate.

"WHAT!" Ga-Woon and Ryou-now-turned-back-to-Bakura jumped off the balcony to a vine embedded ladder.

"Stop her! Joey, Tristan, get over here!"

"It's not Joey, its Black Falcon!" Joey leaped off Tristan's motorcycle.

"Wasn't it Commando Joe?"

"It sounded too dorky."

"Well, SHUT UP Black Falcon!" Tristan wrenched the gate open.

Seto grabbed Tea's hand, "Tea, I-"

"SETO!" suddenly Seto was twisted around. A pair of lips touched his.

* * *

Serenity's hands on the side of his head kept him from backing away. His sapphire eyes looked toward Tea apologizing over and over again. This was not what he planned!

Tears seeped through thick lashes,"Seto…"

Seto wrenched his face from Serenity's, "Tea…I-"

"Goodbye Kaiba!" Tea stormed off toward the garden entrance.

"Tea!" Seto made a start for Tea's retreating form.

Serenity grabbed his arm, "No, dear, leave her alone." Seto said nothing and pushed her off. Serenity huffed loudly and gave a yelp when a certain little Blue Eyes we met before bit deeper into her rear.

"Kaiba…" Fluffy looked forlorn. Everyone else was behind her. Well…except for Serenity who was currently prying a Blue Eyes off her behind.

Seto glared at her; anger and hatred and practically every pent up emotion erupted from him, "You…THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU NEVER CAME HERE THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I'm sorr-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HEAR IT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES?"

Tears finally broke free and were streaming down her face, "I'm SORRY ok!"

"Apology not accepted."

"You prick, Kaiba! She said she was sorry!" Joey tried to calm Fluffy down.

"And how would you like it if someone meddled in your love affairs!" Joey took a step back; Seto was right no matter how hard he denied it.

"You don't understand…the reason why I tried so hard…I never wanted to hurt anyone…" Ga-Woon grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Fluffy, sister, please…"

Fluffy pulled away, "Ga-Woon, I think everyone deserves to know."

Seto sneered, "Yes, enlighten us with your lies."

"Alright listen up."

* * *

MWWWHHHAAHHAAAAAHHAAA! I'm so evil. So technically, to make a long story short…READ the final chapter or die not knowing our little fluffy friend's secret! Will Seto and Tea be together in the end? Can Fluffy ever be forgiven? What untold secrets are hidden? Will there be a SEQUEL? (Um…yeah I was thinking about that. Would anyone like a sequel? I got a pretty good idea of one, so is everyone up for grabs on chaotic fun?) 


	14. Because of You

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

UGH! Sorry for the wait but high school is threatening to kill me. I'm a freshman, joy right? Anyway I was practically swarmed with field hockey practices and games and homework which really wasn't a lot now that I think about it…hmmmm…ENJOY! Note: this chapter is gonna be a little depressing due to the fact of the matter is this is the last chapter. (Sobbing profusely) Though I might have an epilogue…I'm thinking about it.

Disclaimer: T.T Last disclaimer…Me plus Yu-Gi-Oh equals NOOOO!

Chapter 14: "Because of You"

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid…**_

**-**Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_'"I'm sorry. There is nothing more we can do…all we can do now is wait and hope for the best. She was a great mother…I'm sorry."'_

Hands clenched together, dark brown eyes closed in reminiscing thought, "Our mother past away a long time ago. We were…too young to know why or how but…we knew it was no mistake."

_'"Mommy…wake up. Open your eyes…you promised us. You promised…"'_

Diamond tears slipped through sky blue eyes, 'How could I let him this far? It hurts…so bad.'

"Little did we know the pain was only beginning."

_'"I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. One day we'll wake up from this nightmare."_

"Our father got into some trouble with some higher authority…we had to pay the price. She tried to protect us, and fought hard not to break. In the end though…our mother killed herself…"

_'"Is this the life she wanted us to take?"_

_"No…"'_

"We had no money or anything valuable to pay them back."

Suspicious stormy eyes glared briefly, "And what happened?"

"We made a deal."

_'"Are you willing to lose everything…?"_

_"I have…nothing…"'_

"We had three years to get the money. If we won we were free…"

"And if you lost?" Seto Kaiba watched an array of mixed emotions cross her face.

Fluffy opened her eyes, "Then…there was no hope."

_'"There's no way we can get the money!"_

_"Then we must try!"'_

Ga-Woon slipped his glasses off, "One day, Fluffy was asked to pair one of her friends up with a boy she had a recent crush on. Since then it's been her life's work."

_'"Don't worry sister, maybe when we get the money, dad will come back."'_

"Then…things got even more complicated…"

Furious torrent blue eyes dulled softly, "Complicated…?"

_'"NO! I won't let you take her away from me!"_

_"Too late…"'_

A loud gasp echoed the garden, "Until then I was always there watching my sister and helping her…Now that she was gone there was nothing I could do."

"And then your brother summoned me personally."

_'"I have a job for you. Can you handle it?"'_

"The job was risky. It held a strong possibility of failure and the consequence of emotional and mental distress if the procedure wasn't done correctly. Such is the life of the desperate; I suppose…such fragile hearts. Yet as the stakes were high I didn't hesitate to agree on Mokuba's terms."

_'"Asking for such a high expectation…no less I'll gladly help."_

_"There is a chance this may not work."_

_"I have no regrets."'_

"And so began these chaotic two weeks."

* * *

Ga-Woon slipped his jacket off and covered his sister's shoulders, "That's all we're saying. We aren't asking for your pity or help. All I want to say is…thank you. I never met such people as you. Thank you for showing that there maybe hope…yet." 

Fluffy watched her brother silently; a sad smile lightened her face, "He's right, you know…No one before ever bothered us with our lives. Thank you for just listening to us…I'm sorry for being a burden on you all."

Fluffy glanced at her brother, "I think we over stayed our visit."

Just as the two turned their backs a small child-like hand reached out, "Don't leave."

She just smiled at the young Kaiba and crouched to his eye level, "I've failed, sir. There…is nothing more I can do."

Mokuba choked, silvery tears etched from his dark eyes, "That's no reason to leave."

"When you grow up," Fluffy clasped one of his hands to her heart, "you'll understand the hardships and feel the pain of true reality. Now…though…you have time to enjoy the moment. Promise me you'll never forget."

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and tried to look strong, "I promise, DeAnna. I'll never forget."

She fluffed his hair, "Thank you…good bye…"

The moonlight shined a silver path beyond them. Mokuba choked a sob, "I'll never forget! Ya hear me, DeAnna…Fluffy!"

She didn't look back but you can almost imagine the translucent tears spill from her chocolate eyes and hear the softest sighs of a grateful goodbye.

Seto watched silently as the two siblings walk out of sight; a familiar ache rising within his chest, the ache of loss of a friend. 'I hope…one day you'll find happiness. And you're wrong…you didn't fail…you succeeded with flying colors…'

* * *

Summer, the season of relaxation and sunshine, not to mention the end of our heroes' sophomore year; alas no one is happy…

* * *

Bursting through the doorways with a dazed look, radiant blue eyes long since died out from their natural starlight Tea Gardener slinked past her classmates undetected. Or so she thought. 

"Kaiba!" Seto jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He was recently pre-occupied with the thoughts of last night's disaster and a certain blue eyed beauty.

He glanced at a vertically challenged boy standing panting as he pushed through the crowd, "What now, Yugi?"

"Are you ok?" Seto sighed tiredly.

"I'm fine."

A familiar gruff of a voice boomed near him, "Liar, none of us are fine."

Seto turned around obviously irritated, "Wheeler, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Well, bite me Moneybags cause we need to talk." Joey pushed Seto back into his locker.

With all the fight gone from him he merely spoke harshly, "About what, Mutt?"

Yugi stared into his azure blue eyes, "About Tea." Seto visibly flinched.

"She won't talk to us." Joey was pulled back by Tristan who arrived shortly.

"Not my problem."

Tears bubbled in violet eyes, "She'll listen to you."

"You give me too much credit. I was the one who pushed her away, remember?"

"No…it was Serenity who did. And besides she loves you…" Seto stared at Yugi suspiciously hoping to uncover some secret lie hidden beneath the teary façade. Seto turned his head to see Tea fumbling with her bag; a sniffle could be heard barely over the excited racket.

'Tea…'

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

Tea rubbed her red puffy eyes from the drowsiness that threatened to consume her. 'Not a single drop of sleep last night.' Tea paused a frown creased her full lips. 

'Last night…' What exactly happened last night after the kiss encounter she did not know? Only thing she realized was that Fluffy was no where to be found.

PLOP! Tea practically jumped out of her skin as a neatly folded note landed in her lap. Clutching her chest as if to slow her heart rate from bursting out of her chest, she opened it with shaky hands; gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

Tea fidgeted with her skirt she really didn't want to meet him. Not in the condition of their relationship they were in. 'What relationship…?' Her eyes were glazed over as she stood before an oak tree. Its majestic heavily leaved branches shrouding her in a tempting shade. 

Suddenly a tall, lanky figure came into her view. His black school shoes walking briskly kicking dust from his heels. Tea kept her head down obviously not wanting to look into the startling eyes of her crush. Just one look would send her in a spiraling pool of emotion…not something she would want to go through.

"Gardener."

Tea stopped fidgeting, her shoulders slumped a little, 'He didn't call me Tea…'

"Tea…?"

She smiled, 'Guess not…'

"Yes, Kaiba?"

Seto slightly moved from one foot to the other obviously in an uncomfortable position.

Indeed, a very uncomfortable position…

"I suppose you would want to the reason why I called you out here." His voice cold and unflinching as if winter had once again settled in Domino.

She kept her gaze down, her expression wincing, "What kind of question was _that_?"

He gave a frustrated sigh, "You, of all people would know, I'm no good at these kinds of things."

Sky blue met artic azure, "Are you apologizing…to ME?"

He looked away flushed, "Maybe…"

"Oh cut the crap, are YOU!" Tea stamped her foot.

Seto glanced at her and-

* * *

"This is SOOOOOOOO wrong!" Joey peered through the bushes as Tea and Mr. I-have-no-hormones-or-emotions exchange a look silence. 

"Our dearly departed Fluffy has made a great influence on us." Tristan flipped through a magazine obviously not interested in what was expiring between the two fiery brunettes.

Joey whacked him softly in the head, "She ain't dead, Tris."

"I didn't say tha- and don't you dare hit me again." Tristan scowled as he watched through the lump of a so-call bush.

"But what you just said sure sounded like it."

"Seto…" tears bubbled through thick lashes. Long skinny arms wrapped around a collar-covered neck. A soft laugh echoed gently past the almost translucent green leaves.

"What the he- WE MISSED IT!"

Now let's rewind a bit to where we left off…

* * *

"Seto…" he picked up his head to see her. A heart-wrenching feeling grabbed his heart and squeezed. 

Silvery tears fell one-by-one, "You…hurt…me so…much…"

_And SQUEEZED…_

Seto shut his eyes trying the block the silent sobs ravaging the girl. Guilt…was a cruel word…such a cruel word. It was like a giant font Arial, bold black, size 100000000000000 word: GUILT was eating him alive. And personally, no one wants to die by being eaten by a word.

"Stop-"

He was interrupted by Tea as she continued the guilt trip, "I pretended…that all…I…saw was…a dream…"

_And** SQUEZZED**…until…_

He opened his eyes slowly, 'Dreams…I once…had dreams.'

She stepped closer, "Why…Seto…Seto…?"

_And **SQUEEZED**…until…there was nothing left…_

He looked at her…'This is real…' Short, brown hair sticking to her flushed wet cheeks. Sky blue eyes sparkling with tears as her lashes almost shielded him from her eyes.

"Why…why did…I…fall in…love…with…-"

"Stop it…" Seto clutched his head. Memories flashing through his mind at an alarming rate; no doubt about it, he was going _insane_.

"…you…" At that moment, in a fraction of a second…his world, his perfect flawless world…finally came crumbling down…to her…

Azure eyes blinked open, the throbbing mass of memories ceased, '_Why…why did…I…fall in…love…with…YOU?' _

"You…what did you say?" his voice was shaking, trembling with a hidden-now-released emotion.

Tea watched quietly and with a voice of firm determination, the tears had long since disappeared, "I love you, Seto Kaiba, you bastard."

* * *

_A perfect world crumbling down…a fallen angel…_

He smirked softly, "And I thought I was the only one who knew unrequited love…"

_A…delicate, flawless world crashing through…no way to stop…like a fallen angel…_

"What if," Tea looked puzzled, "I was to say that I love you too?"

_So fragile…so small…have you…_

"Seto…" All time stopped just for a moment.

_Broken winged…yet determined…to fly…have you…_

"So foolish, so troublesome…You're a pain, Tea." The softest of laughter sent a tingle through his senses.

"Look who's talking."

_Could it be…you…never…have you…_

Like electricity, sparking through their entire bodies like a frenzy voltage, sweet yet bitter…bittersweet kiss. Hot met cold, dark met light, lips met lips in a chaste manner.

_Have you…caught a…fallen angel?_

"It's not in my best interest, nor my greatest project, but I feel the time is right…I love you."

She nuzzled his cheek, "Hmm…say it again."

"I feel that I need some recognition here too you know." Seto snapped playfully. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: I didn't even know Kaiba could be playful…frightening images…ARG! I'm BLIND!)

"Sorry…I love you."

Seto brushed his lips on her forehead, "That's better."

Tea giggled and held on tighter, "Always get what you want, don't you?"

"At least I work hard for it, unlike you, princess." He smirked as he untangled himself from her arms.

Tea rolled her eyes and walked slowly with him to her right, "Oh yes, it must have been **horrible** for you!"

Seto glared at her softly, noting the sarcasm lacing her melodic voice, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Tea just smiled and took her now boyfriend's arm and steered him gently to the school doors, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our next class, Mr. Perfect-score-in-everything."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Oh please, spare me your jokes."

The only thing you could hear was a soft laugh echoing off the empty halls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lonely bush somewhere, Joey and Tristan were currently emptying their stomachs and tearing their eyes out of their sockets. 

I guess, for them, it was just another beautiful summer day…

_Have you caught your angel yet?_

_Fin._

(Starts crying profusely) AGH! IT'S OVER! I made a decision right at the end of finishing this to make the epilogue so be aware! (Grabs a tissue) This story…it became an extension of me… (Sigh) It was a little sappy…Why me! I didn't even get to 100 reviews…but I was close! So I'm happy! Read and REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! (In epilogue, every single one of my reviewers will get special thanks from me! So stay tuned and review!)


	15. EpilogueHeart Stationary Wishes

Fan Fiction: "Chaos in Domino"

EPILOGUE! HA HA! Live it, love it, and breathe it! Enjoy to its fullest!

Disclaimer: Officially the last disclaimer of Chaos in Domino… (Sniff) So depressing…All you lawyers out there, I'm grateful you didn't attack my story…SUCKERS!

Epilogue: "Heart Stationary Wishes"

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter…_

"It's raining again…"

_Rain, rain…_

A hefty sigh echoed off the midnight blue walls, "Might I remind you, _love_, that rain is merely a natural event of nature. It won't _kill_ you to accept that fact." Piercing stormy blue eyes soften to a gentle torrent of azure as it locked upon a certain female across the room. Her wide innocent sky blue eyes peered sadly as droplets crashed onto the glassy window pane.

_Go away…_

Tea lifted her troubled gaze over her shoulder to her lounging boyfriend, who by the way, was giving her the most observant look _ever_…

"Don't you know what today is?"

The ever elusive Seto Kaiba raised a thin eyebrow, "Today…"

_Come again…_

It was Tea's turn to sigh, and she thought her ever wonderful BOYFRIEND was intelligent. Note the hint of sarcasm there. "Our fourth anniversary…remember…?"

Seto frowned and gracefully slipped out of his plush seat toward his girlfriend's tense stance.

'How could I have forgotten…the rain…our anniversary…?'

_Another day…_

Tea felt a familiar dip in the soft cream loveseat in Seto's personal office. She felt a warm hand slip tenderly into her longer rich brown tresses. "You mad?" his hot breath tickled her ear as she felt his body press gently onto her backside.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Seto pulled back slightly to observe Tea. Her gaze was still upon the rain-splattered window. The air thickened with frustration and unanswered questions.

"What's weird?"

_Little Tea…_

"Why does it rain every time our anniversary comes around?" Tea turned around to lay her back on the seat.

Seto bit his lip then kissed her on the lips chaste, "Well it's been only four anniversaries. It's only logical that maybe the weather would not be perfect on every single anniversary we share."

"I think she's crying…"

"Who?"

_Wants to play…_

Tea locked her gaze with Seto's puzzled one, "DeAnna…I think she's crying."

Seto gave her a curious look before sitting beside her laying form, "DeAnna…? Why would she cry?"

"Well, think about it, she never did give us a proper goodbye and…"

"And what, Tea?"

_Rain, rain…_

"And…she misses us." Tea gave a soft sniffle.

Seto sighed and snaked his arms around her lithe waist pulling her to his lanky form, crushing her, "Tea, Tea, it's not your fault she left. Let's just enjoy the moment alone."

Tea smiled and embraced him back, "Thanks Seto."

After a moment Tea pulled away and smiled brightly, "You know, Seto, you're so kind."

Seto, who had been letting out a mental sigh of relief, gave his girlfriend a crazed look like are-you-on-crack look, "The Seto Kaiba is NOT kind; especially to his OBVIOUSLY mentally/emotionally disabled girlfriend."

"Gee, you're such a sweet thing aren't you?" Tea pinched his cheeks granting her a one way ticket to…TICKLE CENTRAL!

_Go away…_

The door slammed open and flopped in a mass of dark hair and baggy jeans. Tea and Seto broke from their recent lip-lock and crashed onto the carpet.

"Mokuba…?" Seto watched his little brother, or not-so-little now at the rebellious age of 17, composed himself while nursing a large brush burn on his face. Tea peered from under the protection of Seto's arms to notice light blue stationary paper.

"Big brother…Tea…"

"Moku…-"Mokuba thrust the blue paper into Seto's face.

"It's Fluffy."

* * *

_Rain, rain…_

"UGH! This rain is not helping with my allergies!" a loud booming voice cracked the impending silence.

Tristan scoffed, "Did you ever think it's a cold?"

Joey glared, "Shut it Tristan! I just hate water."

"That explains a lot."

"WHAT?"

_Go away…_

"Boys please tune it down a bit!" Mai screamed over the hustle and bustle of the two idiots.

Joey swerved his attention to his girlfriend so quickly that- BAM! Tristan and Joey smacked their heads with a loud clunk!

"(Sigh) you guys…"

_Come again…_

"It's raining again…just like all those years before…" Mai's face sadly watched the translucent drops fall from the heavens.

"Mai…?"

Mai turned her head to see Yugi stand beside her, "Yugi…what's wrong?"

"She's sad…"

_Another day…_

Mai's luscious blonde curls shook furiously as she watched the still short Yugi touch the screen door lightly, "What…?"

Yugi smiled sadly and turned to Mai, tears glittered in the deep violet, "DeAnna…Fluffy…she's sad…"

_Little Seto…_

"Why does she cry Yugi?" Mai set her gaze to the stunning drops.

"She wants to see us…she wants to go home…"

Mai let her gaze drop to her intertwined fingers, "I guess we sort of forgotten, huh?"

Joey dipped his head and rested on her shoulder, "Don't say that, Mai."

_Wants to play…_

Tristan sat on the couch, "Its weird…how troublesome."

Yugi glanced at his pointy haired friend, "What's weird, Tristan?"

"This rain…it reminds me of a not-so welcoming memory."

"Oh…that…"

_Rain, rain…_

**'**_Tears slipped through the encasement of thick lashes, "She's crying, guys."_

_"Who's crying, Tea?"_

_"Fluffy…she won't stop…crying…" and the last wall broke…'_

_Go away…_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Everyone jumped from their dream-like state and watched the door curiously.

Joey gently untangled himself from Mai and stomped to the door, "Awright, awright I'm coming! I'm COMIN!"

Delicate, light blue, heart stationary was shoved into Joey's nose; Seto panted slightly, "Read. NOW."

* * *

**_Sometimes I watch the drops…_**

_Dear friends,_

_How's it going...Too long too count, I thought…_

"Fluffy…?"

**_And when they fell…_**

_There's nothing more I can tell you…except we're free. It was hard to believe at first but later on it kept feeling so real…_

"They're free…"

**_I would cry…_**

_Maybe it was our hard work I don't know…but I know one thing. Because of you all…I don't cry so much._

"The rain…Yugi was right…"

_**But now…**_

_And because of that…thanks…thanks a lot! Maybe this will come as a surprise, it's been four years. But maybe who knows…we'll meet again…_

"Why thank us…? We did nothing worth remembering."

**_When the clouds gather…_**

_My brother says one day we'll come back…I wish…I wish in the bottom of my heart…we don't come back._

"What…?"

**_And the water of heaven…_**

_I don't think I could bear to see you all again…I'm not ready. When I'm stronger…and I don't cry…when it rains…I'll come back. I promise…_

"Raining…she cries when it rains?"

**_Rain on me…_**

_When I have something I've done…that I'm proud, I'll be back…and I won't leave again. Friends forever…right?_

"That's right…friends…forever."

**_I'll smile…_**

_Time to say good-bye…don't ever change…don't miss me…I'll be back. I just know it…_

"We'll always wait."

**_Cause…_**

_So smile, no frowning! You'll make me cry…and I made a promise to a certain little boy to never forget…never forget…_

"Definitely no frowning…always smiling for us."

**_I know…_**

_I'm gonna try my hardest…and when I come back you won't get enough of me! So…no tears…no sadness…_

"…"

_**The sun will always come again…**_

_Farewell to all, and to all good night…_

"Tea…" Yugi placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"She's so weird…that Fluffy." Her head kept down.

Seto pulled her into his lap, "No crying, right?"

Tea picked up her head and smiled, "No crying…"

"HEY! Look!" Mokuba burst from his seat and wrenched the door open.

"The sun! It's out!" Childish feeling bubbled within him.

Mai leaned on the doorframe, "Wow…what a pretty sight."

Yugi smiled gently, "I guess Fluffy decided to stop crying, hmm?"

Joey bopped Mokuba on the head, "Oi! How old are you anyway? Seventeen or five!"

Seto growled, "Watch it, Wheeler."

Joey grinned lop-sided, "Bring it on, Moneybags."

Seto made a move but was stopped short by a curvaceous body pressed on him, "Happy anniversary, Seto."

Seto smirked, "Happy Anniversary, Tea." Lips met lips in a delicate web of truce or…until it became an all-out toe curling lip-lock.

"AUGH! IT BURNS! I'M BLIND!"

_Rain, rain…Go away…_

FIN.

TA DA! IT'S OVER! (Sigh) The epilogue was a little depressing now that I look through it…OH WELL! Um…question for all…did ban songfics or is it really a rumor? ANYWAY…to honor the official last chapter of _'Chaos in Domino'_ I'm gonna thank all reviewers…I LUV YOU ALL! May marshmallows bring you happiness…and s'mores!

Thanks to: _Jean-Luc Lover, DeepCerulean, mischiefmagnet, QueenofHearts4u, The Cougar, swimmurgirl, SportZScooby, kyo-kitty, Nightfall2525, Bradybunch4529, darkangelwp05, IluvsBakura, R.Wolfsbane, RogueGoddess007, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, Sapphire-Star-100, shanichan11, dannyp.kaiba, Sexy Jutsu, Blue Rhapsody3, Willowwind Adurois, starburstjellybean, BA de Danone, Girlmagic001, Gauri92, KaibaYamiLover_

YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS! LET THE FLUFFINESS REIGN SUPREME!


End file.
